


Lovely Chemical

by Bleeding_Cactus



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: :-), Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Gore, Horror, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Paperhat - Freeform, Sassy Flug, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Suggestive, Torture, actually no, bh being in love, concerned 505, confused flug, its one of those fics, jealous bh, love potion, possessive bh, sad Demencia, scared baby, so donʻt worry, tags may change as the story goes on, theres smut ((slight)) on the first chapter, theyʻre for the plot, trippy ass dreams, where bh wants flugʻs ass, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleeding_Cactus/pseuds/Bleeding_Cactus
Summary: When Demencia begged for Flug to make her a love potion, she never thought it would end up.. this badAnd Flug didnʻt expect to have another nuisance on his ass...And Black Hat, boiiiiiiiiii Black Hat... He wants that Flugʻs ass





	1. The beginning of the problem

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a multi chapter fanfiction in this fandom so.. donʻt judge-

“Gosh Demencia…”

The scientist groaned, finding it annoying how his “sister” was literally hugging the tail of his lab coat, whining and begging for him to make a love potion for her

“Please, Fluuuuuuuuuuuuug” Demencia begged as Flug started walking, dragging her with him

“No means no, Demencia” Flug grumbled, trying to make his way to his trusty lab

“Iʻll do anything if you make me the potion!” Demencia pleaded

“No!” Flug shouted, feeling the anger bubbling up inside him

The hybrid had bugged the scientist for approximately 3 hours, yes he timed it, and had stuck by his side the whole time. At first it was funny, but now it was frustrating and getting on Flugʻs nerves.

The hybrid whined louder, Flug chose to ignore her and continue to his lab, which was pretty close by

“Why not?” Demencia asked as she stubbornly hug at the coat as if it was her boyfriend

“I know for sure you are going to use it on jefe! A-And if he finds out, youʻre going to get send to Hell for 420 years and youʻre going to drag me with you!” Flug said, annoyed and afraid at the image of him being tortured along with his sister.

“Aw, Blackieʻs not gonna do that~!” Demencia giggled

“I doubt that” Flug rolled his eyes and entered his lab. Ah, the smell of chemicals and mechanics were arousin…. I mean, satisfying.

“Please, Fluggieee…” Demencia whined

“Dem, please..” Flug, who was too tired of being angry, pleaded

“I just need a small bottle! A vile can work too! Just make me a little bit and Iʻll leave you alone!” Demencia pleaded

“Ugh… Black H-Hat is gonna to kill me and fuck my dead corpse…” Flug mumbled under his breath, which Demencia heard

“Is that a yes?” Demenciaʻs eyes glinted

“..No” Flug glared as he began to start doodling weapon design on his blueprint

The lizard hybrid groaned, clearly impatient and annoyed

“Fluggie, youʻre no fun” She pouted

“Uh huh, and youʻre a nuisance” Flug shot back harshly, of course he didnʻt mean that but.. it was true. And Demencia knew

She became quiet

Flug immediately regretted what he said, she was never that quiet… He turned his head, expecting an angry or hurt Demencia staring at him and him saying sorry from the building guilt

.. And..

Demencia was not there.

Flug stared dumbfoundedly at the empty spot where Demencia was supposed to be..

Ugh, he shouldʻve known she would have left at the moment she realized he wouldn’t do what she wanted.

Turning his attention back to the blueprint, he mentally prayed that Demencia wouldn’t get herself in trouble.

XXX

Demencia dragged herself across the hallway of the mansion. Why canʻt Flug just spoil her for once and just made a love potion for her? Itʻs not like it was a hard recipe, or so Demencia hoped. She just wanted Blackie to give her more attention and love! It wasnʻt much to ask for! The hybrid was frustrated, she had pleaded, begged and even offered her favorite guitar and her favorite “Sleeping Blackie” pictures she took and kept for all these years to her “brother”, but the man simply would not make her the damn potion! Doesnʻt he understand about her undying love for Blackie?

Demencia loves Blackie to the point that the image of Blackie getting intimate with her while disemboweling her turned her on so much! Giggling and feeling tingly down her womanhood as the image came back, Demencia strides her way back to her room and flopped back onto her bed.

She lay there for a while, continuing the dirty images of Blackie and her doing the nasty together, Demencia played with herself.

She cried as she came, glad that the walls were soundproof, well, she wouldnʻt care if it wasn’t. In fact, she hoped Blackie was nearby so he could hear~

Pulling her fingers away, Demencia grabbed her phone that lay lazily next to her, and began to mess around with it. She decided to go to a website that showed videos of villains doing mischiefs and life hacks and how to win a demonʻs heart videos that never seem to work for Blackie.

Or was it because heʻs an elf? No wait, a witch? No… an… a… something..

After hours and hours of nonstop binging on certain videos, Demencia came to a video that made her demented heart jumped

The video was titled: “How to make a love potion”

Demencia almost screamed and almost threw her phone onto the wall, feeling hyper and happy! The reason why she asked Flug to make her the potion was because she didnʻt know how to make it herself! But now that she found this video, she can on her own and no one can stop her!

Demencia squealed, tapping on the video quickly and watched through it briefly. Okay, she kind of got it, there was a lot of names from chemicals that she did not recognize nor care. But Flug had always labelled his chemicals and with that she can make the darn potion herself!

She needed to wait for Flug to sleep later on to be able to trespa… I mean, borrow his lab and do her thing, then leave peacefully, well, without breaking a few things in there, heheh…

She looks at the clock in her phone, squinting her crazy eyes to try and decipher what the numbers were.. She was never good at reading

It took a few minutes, but she managed… It was almost 8 PM.

Damn, Demencia never knew she would be laying on her ass for 12 hours, only binging on videos. Now that sheʻs beginning to pay attention to her surroundings, her room became rather dark, along with her phone dying.

Demencia huffed, and charged the device before marching out of her room.

Blackie was gone, heʻd mention that he had a villain meeting or something. Demencia didnʻt care, frankly she wanted nothing to do with it, itʻs too serious for her liking. Demencia decided to mess around with the bear for a while to pass time. Making her way to the animal (that was wearing a maid outfit and cleaning the house), Demencia let out a small, devilish giggle.

XXX

After hours of messing with the poor animalʻs mental health, chasing him down and riding him as if he was a horse around the mansion, Demencia looked at the clock as it strike 12 AM.

“Okay, Iʻve had my fun~ See ya later, bear!” Demencia jumped off of the frightened animalʻs back

“Giddy up!” Demencia slapped the bearʻs flank as the animal cartoonishly and hilariously galloped and ran away in all fours

Demencia came back to her room to grab her phone and snuck her way back to the lab, standing on the ceiling.

Flug was still working, as always. Demencia always knew her brother was a workaholic, it was obvious.

She sat down on the ceiling, hugging her hair and waited impatiently for her (adoptive) sibling to leave.

Demencia checked her phone, itʻs almost 1 AM!

Demencia let out a mental groan, JUST LEAVE ALREADY, FLUG!

As if her mental complain was heard, Flug began to put away his work

“Oof, that’s enough work for today” Flug said to himself as he stood up, and arched his back, letting out a satisfying crack

Demencia grinned widely as her brother started turning off the lights and left the lab. Jumping down, Demencia blew at her bangs “Took him long enough” The hybrid chuckled as she turned on her phone, went to the video she found and began to grab the ingredients.

“Time to make Blackie mine~!” Demencia giggled

Blackie should be back by tomorrow, which was a perfect opportunity~!

XXX

Holy shit!

Demencia was panting, her legs felt like complete jelly!

After hours and hours of trying to follow the instructions, she managed to almost finish the potion!

There were a lot of failed ones, where she had to pour them out of the sinks before trying to continue making new ones

. She bent down slightly, quietly and carefully try to pour one drop of a chemical that can make the consumer be affectionate, her jelly legs not helping.

Just one drop… just.. one…

Well, the lizard girl poured a little too much… “DAMMIT!” She yelled angrily, slamming her fist onto the table..

The beaker blew out heart-shaped smokes, along with small ones following it

Demencia stared at the beaker for a solid minute before snatching the phone and rewatched the video til the end

Well, the potion in the video only had one heart blew out, and not tiny small ones accompanying it, but to Demencia, it was the same anyways.

Demencia poured the liquid into a glass bottle, smashing the beaker onto the ground, giggling at the sound of it breaking before happily skipping away from the lab.

As Demencia went back to her room, she checked her phone again.

5 AM..

Two hours until Blackie returns.. Demencia decided to take a power nap

Lying on the bed, Demencia clutched on the small glass bottle to her chest, a smile plastered on her face.

_Blackie is gonna be mine_

The hybrid fell asleep almost immediately


	2. Woo boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, Flug just did something heʻd probably regret later on  
> Well, BH didnʻt mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just want to say hi

Demencia quietly opens her eyes, letting out a loud yawn and sitting up. She looked at her phone

7:30 AM

…Shit…

As realization hit her, she immediately bolted off the bed, almost dropping and shattering the precious love potion

Demencia hoped that Black Hat was still in the kitchen, maybe still reading the newspaper and sipping on his drink, maybe she could try to slip the potion into the drink… If she was lucky enough

Demencia made a dash out of her room, not bothering to change her clothes.

She made it to the kitchen in less than a minute.

Flug was sitting on a chair, sipping on his coffee, looking tired

Blackie was no where in sight, there was a teacup filled with some sort of tea Demencia had no idea of

“Uhm.. Fluggie? Whereʻs Blackie?” Demencia asked, confused

“Oh, heʻs probably getting the newspaper…. And probably having a fun time scaring the newspaper boy” Flug shrugged

“Oh..” Demencia sighed, before a devilish idea came charging to her

Blackieʻs not here, and he left his tea out in the open..

 _Perfect~_ Demencia purred mentally as she approached the table that the teacup was sitting comfortably at.

She let out a mischievous giggle, which came unheard by Flug

“Uhm… What are you doing?” Flug asked

“Iʻm gonna slip this awesome love potion I made in Blackieʻs drink~!” Demencia began to hold up the glass bottle that had the said potion in it

“You… WHAT?!” Flug stood up, bewildered

“You heard me, Fluggie~! Even if you wonʻt agree to make me the potion, I can always find a way to have it!” Demencia cackled

“Dem, please. This is a death wish!” Flug pleaded, desperate. He never expected his sister to be able to make a potion herself!

“Hm… Sure!” Demencia began to open the bottle

“No!” Flug lunged forward, trying to get ahold of said bottle

“Hey! Stop!” Demencia struggled, the two siblings fought over the bottle, not realizing that another presence entered the room

“WHAT ARE YOU TWO IMBECILES DOING?!” Black Hat yelled, startling the siblings

Demencia dropped the bottle, which made the liquid in it splash out, and conveniently fell inside the tea, mixing the two liquid together. Luckily, Flug grabbed the bottle before it can hit the ground and shatter, shoving the bottle into his lab coat and turning around to face the angry eldritch

“A-Ah! Nothing, Sir!” Flug spluttered, clutching on Demenciaʻs arm and pulled her away from Black Hatʻs glare

“Hey!” Demencia let out, startled

The two siblings took silently, keeping distance away from Black Hat

“Hmph..” Black Hat glared, before going back to his seat with a newspaper in arm

He sat down and read the newspaper, he noticed something was wrong with his employees

Demencia was too giddy and hyper, her eyes morphed into hearts as she stares at him.. Disgusting….

Dr. Flug seemed too… anxious and worried.. Black Hat always knew the doctor was anxious when he was around, he should be… But it was weird to see him.. worried

“What are you two looking at?” Black Hat growled, glaring

“U-Uh! Iʻll leave n-now!” Flug spluttered as he marched his way out

Demencia did the same thing

But when the two of them walked out the kitchen, Black Hat sipped on his tea.

XXX

“WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU DO THAT?!” Flug yelled, obviously angry at his sibling, they were in Flugʻs lab, safe and sound-proof

“I just wanted Blackie to love me!!” Demencia retorted

“BUT DOING THAT IS WRONG! DO YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF BLACK HAT FINDS OUT?!!”

“Well, what if I wanted him to find out?! It wouldnʻt matter because he will love me now! So he wonʻt be mad!” Demencia glared, but she mentally smiled

“BUT HOW ARE YOU SURE IF THE POTION IS GOING TO WORK? AND EVEN IF IT DID, HOW ARE YOU SURE ITʻD WORK ON BLACK HAT? HEʻS PROBABLY A BEING THAT IS INCAPABLE TO LOVE!” Flug growled, feeling overwhelmed by his negative emotion as he began to tear up

“I-I…Iʻm not sure… BUT IT WILL WORK! IʻM SURE OF IT!” Demencia winced

“Demencia… Please…” Flugʻs voice cracked as he burst into tears, afraid for his sisterʻs sake

“I donʻt want to lose you..” Flug continued, clutching on his chest. “I donʻt want Black Hat to find out… I don’t want him to hurt you…” Flug hiccupped

“..Fluggie…” Demencia felt sympathy for her brother, despite her apathy for literally everything, she would care if Flug or Blackie was hurt.. and maybe the Bear

Flug sat down, trembling and sobbed

“I-I…Iʻm sorry.. okay? I.. I didnʻt know youʻd get worked up like this…. Please donʻt cry…” Demencia said awkwardly

Flug didnʻt reply, he just sobbed more and more.. He looked so weak and pathetic

He heard a sigh as another person sat down next to him, wrapping her arms around him

“I..Iʻm sorry, okay? I didnʻt think of the consequences of everything… I just wanted Black Hat to love me… I just wanted him to return his feelings… Iʻm just… Iʻm just really sick of the one-sided relationship between me and him..” Demencia sighed, she felt pity for herself, but currently, she just wanted to comfort her brother

“I-Itʻs alright, Dem… Please just… Just donʻt do that again… Please?” Flug sniffed

“…Alright” Demencia nodded

“I-I should… make an antidote for the love potion you made for Black Hat.. In case it worked…” Flug said softly

“Ah..” Demencia almost felt betrayed, or angry. But she couldnʻt agrue with Flug, maybe this was a mistake..

“…Alright”  She hesitated, standing up and left the scientist behind in his lab

XXX

Flug sighed, he hated himself so much for breaking down in front of his sibling, he hated himself so much for even caring for her sake…

It took a while for him to think about the antidote, and it took him an hour to finish it

As he put the antidote into his pocket and went to Black Hatʻs office. He knocked firmly on the door.

No reply

He knocked again

Still no reply

“Uhm… Sir?” Flug called, worried

…

“Sir, are you in there?” Flug asked

…

“If youʻre not gonna answer, iʻm taking that as a come in”

…

Flug shakily held onto the door knob and slightly open the door, peeking in

Black Hat was not in there..

Flug felt slight panic rising up his throat, but he recomposed himself and quietly walk away, trying to find Black Hat.

After an hour of trying to find the eldritch, Flug entered the kitchen, he needed a cup of coffee and water

As the doctor stepped in, he saw Black Hat lying on the floor, not moving

The panic came back

“JEFECITO!” Flug yelled in horror, bolting towards the top hat wearing demon, went on his knees and held Black Hat in his arms

“Jefe! Wake up!” The man yelled, feeling himself beginning to hyperventilate

The doctor shook the eldritch, yelling his name and actually considered about slapping the demon.. that would end up in him being killed if the eldritch actually wakes up.

After a few more times of shaking and yelling, Flug came to a conclusion

.. Desperate times comes to desperate measure…

Flug raised his hand up and slapped Black Hat square on the face

Black Hatʻs eye opened up and stared at Flug, not saying anything

Flug screamed internally, shutting his eyes and prepared himself for Black Hat to shapeshift into a demonic monster, screech at him and beat him up before killing him in a slow, agonizing way.

But what came next shocked the doctor to the point where he froze

There was a purr

“ ** _Hello, beautiful doctor~_** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please feed me with comments  
> also i hope you like the chapter!


	3. The problem (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flugʻs fucked (no, he ainʻt getting that BHʻs dick anytime soon)  
> And BHʻs weakness is chanclas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i keep procrastinating while writing this but i forced myself to finish it :")

Black Hat was in a sour mood today, the meeting ended up with the heroes trespassing and interrupting it, causing every villains       to hide and a few captured. Black Hat had to be the one to save them all, which pisses him off and gave him pride.

It pissed him off because he was the one to save all their asses while they only stood there with a scared expression on their face.

It gave him pride because he received praises and gifts from grateful villains.

But he was still stressed out from it..

When Black Hat came back to the mansion, he was greeted by a Flug that was awake hours before him, which he didnʻt care to be honest.

The eldritch decided to make himself some tea to relief his stress, and went out to get the newspapers.

And as soon as he stepped out of the mansion, a newspaper roll came flying to his face. Which Black Hat fortunately grabbed with one of his tendrils, glaring holes into the newspaper boy who sped away with his bicycle, not acknowledging Black Hat or his grave mistake.

With a loud screech that certainly has woken up the neighborhood and alerted the police from miles away, Black Hat chased down the newspaper boy, made sure to break his arms and legs before leaving him there, crying and begging for his life.

How disrespectful of the little disgrace… Throwing a newspaper to _The_ Black Hat, running away and now pleading for his life? Bleh, pathetic…

Black Hat returned to the mansion shortly after, just to see the two incompetent idiots fighting over something, probably trying to fight for his tea

“WHAT ARE YOU TWO IMBECILES DOING?!” Black Hat had yelled out, causing the two to stop what they were doing and scurried far away from him

“A-Ah! Nothing, Sir!” The coward of the doctor stuttered, sweating visibly before pulling his “sibling” with him while the disgusting lizard woman just smiled.    

“Hmph”  Black Hat glared, they better not touch his tea..

As Black Hat sat down on his seat, unroll the newspaper and read it

And yet, he had to growl at the two minions for them to leave, why canʻt he just get some peace in this mansion?

As he sipped on his tea, he felt something hot in his chest, but the eldritch just assumed it was because of his rage

After a little bit of reading and drinking all his tea, Black Hat began to feel intense pain in his chest, to the point where it felt like he was being burned by the purest fire in this retched world

Black Hat clutched onto his chest as he began to topple onto the ground, hugging himself and panting quickly and heavily as he can feel the pain in his chest expand to his whole body, and his brain.

The eldritch fainted.

XXX

The eldritch heard yelling, and felt as if he was being shake.

He didnʻt want to wake him, and he ainʻt going to do jack shit about it if someone wanted him to

The yelling and shaking continued, he ainʻt going to wake up.

Then it stopped for a bit, which relieved the demon..

Then he was struck by a slap, making the demon reflexively opened his eye, and stared up to…. to…… to…. a beautiful being..

Oh satan, it was so beautiful… Itʻs face was covered by a paper bag with goggles, but it still looked beautiful…. It wore a t-shirt with a plane exploding with a white lab coat, and those beautiful eyes under the goggles shut close, and it was trembling visibly.

It was Dr. Flug… Oh Satan, when was he so good looking?

“ ** _Hello, beautiful doctor~_** ” The eldritch purred, feeling his chest began to burn again, but he liked it

The doctor froze for a bit, surprised at the sudden greet… so cute….

Flug opened his eyes, staring at Black Hat in shock..

“U-Uhm… Sir… A-Are you alright?” Flug stuttered, lucifer… he was so cute

“Better than ever, doctor~” Black Hat cooed, his forked, long tongue sliding out of his mouth and licked his  green teeth seductively

“..Good!” Flug stood up suddenly, and began to back off

“I-Iʻm sorry for… hitting y-y-you” Flug gulped

“Oh itʻs alright, my dear~. I would like it even more if you continue your…. ** _cruel_** actions~” Black Hat licked his lips, his pupil turned into a black, rotting heart

“Oh gee… uhm… iʻll head back to the… l-lab now.. S-See you later, jefe…” Flug immediately bolted away, leaving a Black Hat in the kitchen, who grinned and liked what he saw.

XXX

Black Hat sat on his office chair, tabbing at his pen as he stared at the paperwork

The image of him…. flirting with his scientist made him cringe…

UGH! WHY DID HE SAID THAT? IT WAS SO DISGUSTING AND VILE!

The eldritch let out a growl at no one but himself, if looks could burn things, the paper on the desk would have set on fire now.

What was wrong with him? Why did he say such words to a human? A useless, disgusting, weak,….. _cute_ human..?

Black Hat screeched as he covered his face with his gloved hands, ripping his face off

The skin on the eldritchʻs face grew back almost immediately, and Black Hat just stuffed the skin on his hands into his mouth, chewing violently and swallowing quickly

“I hate this feeling! Why wonʻt it stop?! Why wonʻt it just disappear?! Why does it feel so..NICE?!” Black Hat growled at no one, feeling his face heating up

He wanted to rip his face off again…

Growling like an angry mama lion, Black Hat returned his attention back to his paperwork, but then…

…Flug….

Black Hat almost jumped out of his seat at the exact moment he caught what he was thinking about.

“Nononononononono **_NO_**! I AM NOT HAVING ANY FEELINGS FOR SUCH VILE CREATURE!” Black Hat screeched

“BUT HEʻS SO CUTE! AND PRE….PRECIOUS! HOW CAN A HUMAN, A RETCHED BEING, BE SO INNOCENT?!” Black Hat confused himself as he began to have an argument with himself, one side refusing to love Flug and hated on him while the other side praising and loving Flug while getting offended as it heard itʻs precious Flug being insulted.

After a while, Black Hat lay his head on his desk, groaning loudly. He needed to continue his work… He needed to sign all these paperworks and taxes….. He needed to check on his employees to see if theyʻre doing their work… He needed to check on Flug…. He needed to check on the smaller scientist…. He _needed_ to see Flug… And to hug the shy human…

Immediately, Black Hat stood up from his seat and bolted out the office

“ ** _FLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGG~_** _!_ ” Black Hat called out as he dashed inside the lab, startling the young scientist as he seemed to be working

Black Hat wrapped his arms around Flugʻs waist and pulled him into a tight hug, causing the scientist to drop whatever he was holding, which was a vile of some sort that contained something, onto the floor and shatter it..

“S-SIR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Flug screamed, horrified at the sudden contact

“Hugging you, sweet doctor~!” Black Hat purred as he nuzzled into Flugʻs paper bag

“Jefe! You made me dropped the antidote!” Flug tried to pry the eldritchʻs hands off him, which did nothing

“Hm… I don’t care~” Black Hat purred into Flugʻs neck, causing the cute scientist to shiver

“Sir… Please let go..” Flug whimpered

“No..” Black Hat huffed

“…Iʻm gonna get the chancla if you donʻt..” Flug said suddenly

The eldritch let go immediately let go. Sure, he likes hugging Flug, to feel the otherʻs small, skinny body against his, but he wasnʻt going to put up with having the powerful chancla thrown at him.

Flug let out a relief sigh.

“So…what were you doing, Flug~?” Black Hat purred as he stared intently at Flug

“U-Uhm… I was inspecting a potion… Until you came..”   Flug began to fidget

“Oh~. What kind of potion is it~?”

“uh.. i-itʻs just something f-for Demencia………” Flug lied

“Hm.. Alright” Black Hat nodded, immediately disinterested

“A-Anyways, I should g-go back to wo-work now…”  Flug said awkwardly as he began to pay attention to the work bench

Flug heard a grumble behind him before two gloved hands rested themselves on his waist as Black Hat lay his head on Flugʻs shoulder

“Je-Jefecito?” Flug squeaked, surprised

“Youʻre so adorable…” Black Hat purred as he feel Flugʻs neck warm up

“T-Thank you?” Flug yelped as Black Hat pulled him closer, purring and nuzzling

“Youʻre warm..” Black Hat purred

Flug screamed internally

Black Hat wrapped his arms around Flugʻs stomach and squeezed, nuzzling his face on Flugʻs neck

At that moment, Flug knew…

 _Heʻs fucked_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter uwu  
> ALSO FEED ME WITH COMMENTS PLEASE-


	4. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weʻre sorry to interrupt your little Paperhat moment to give you some MOTHERFUCKING ANGST!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Demencia

“I hate my life”

Flug said, as he was sitting on Black Hatʻs lap while the eldritch was sitting in his office chair, cuddling the scientist.

Black Hat had been dragging Flug around the mansion, and the eldritch had followed the scientist wherever he went, well, at least Black Hat didnʻt follow him to the bathroom.. at least the demon respected privacies..

And then the demon just suddenly picked Flug up and carried him all the way to his office, and forced him to stay

Black Hat purred as he nuzzled Flugʻs paper bag face

Flug shifted awkwardly away, not wanting to be pampered and loved by his boss

“Jefe, please… I need to get back  to work..” Flug sighed, tired of Black Hatʻs presence

“No, you will stay here and cuddle” Black Hat let out a small growl as he nuzzled Flugʻs cheek

Flug lets out a groan mentally, if Black Hat ever recover from this poisonous love, Flug would be sure to… _NOT_ tell him about how clingy the demon had become.

Black Hat patted Flugʻs knee, purring contently at the scientist

“Sir, we have to shoot a commercial in 4 days… I need to continue o-on the contraption!” Flug said, feeling stressed as he remembered about his deadline, and about being filmed. Flug always hated being watched by thousands of people, it wracked his nerve so much that sometimes when they were filming, Flug would have a nervous breakdown if he imagined hundreds of villains watching him, and Black Hat would growl and let Flug recover before scolding him and continuing with the commercial. Itʻd hurt Flugʻs feelings, he always hated himself for being a coward

505 would always come to comfort Flug right after Black Hat left, even CamBot stayed as if to help as well.

That was why Flug loved his creations, even failed ones, they were all perfect in his eyes, and no one can make him change his mind, not even Black Hat!

Speaking of the devil, Flug did not notice that Black Hat had fallen asleep while cradling the scientist in his arms.

Flug stared at the eldritch for a while before a small smile tugged itʻs way to Flugʻs covered face.

Flug had never notice that Black Hat would look so… peaceful. Of course, the demonʻs uncanny long eyebrows (*coughs* antennae *coughs*) furrowed, giving him the “Iʻm an angry protective dad who would shoot my kidʻs partner in the face >:(” vibe, which was hilarious in Flugʻs opinion (of course, the scientist would never dare to say it in front of Black Hat). But the demon seemed calm when he slept. Flug didnʻt even know Black Hat could sleep, he always just assumed the demon didnʻt need any sleep and could just gain energy by just sitting down and do nothing.

XXX

Flug had always been fascinated with Black Hatʻs species, it was just so mysterious and nobody knows about it..

Sometimes in Flugʻs sleep, he would dream about dissecting Black Hat, pulling the eldritchʻs organs out and inspecting every single detail about him, to see what was under that monocle of his, that was his sadistic side and his need to learn more about things side showing up and hanging out with each other, of course, his more rational and smart side would jump in and stop the two sides from turning Flugʻs fantasies to reality. If Flug could even tie his boss down without missing almost half of his body.

Flug sighed, time to stop sitting on his ass and get to work.

The scientist quietly pulled himself away from Black Hat, wiggling away from the demon and stopped at any second the demon subconsciously moved in his sleep.

It took a lot of patience out of Flug as he was finally free, he quickly made his escape.

XXX

The scientist walked in the mansionʻs hallway, his first plan was to go to his lab, finish the project Black Hat had assigned him, and then work on the antidote for the love potion Demencia had somehow created, but then he stopped.

He hadnʻt seen Demencia today, the lizard girl would always ran around the mansion whenever she was free, screaming into Flug and 505ʻs ear and rant about how Black Hat had pay more attention to the last client except of her.

But today, the mansion was strangely quiet, which was extremely uncanny. What made Black Hatʻs mansion special was that it always contain screams of agony, mix with the screams of a fangirl along with laughter that contains insanity in it, and as well as Black Hatʻs demonic screech. But today, none of those above happened, unless you count Black Hatʻs screech this morning, which startled Flug and made the scientist prayed for the newspaper boyʻs life.

Flug decided to check on Demencia, worried for his sister.

XXX

Demencia sat alone on her bed, staring down at her feet

She just wanted Black Hat to love her… But then, why does the universe never let him?

Did the universe want her to suffer? Did it plan to make Black Hat love someone else but her? Or was he truly uncapable to love?

Demencia had always hoped that one day, Black Hat would ask her to be his girlfriend, or even marry him! But she was always left disappointed as weeks and months goes on.

Demencia sighed as she pulled her knees close to her chest and hugged them.

It was weird for her to have this… feeling.

This feeling as if a pile of bricks were pressing on her chest, suffocating her.

This feeling that made her want to burst to tears.

She felt lightheaded just from imagining her crying.

Demencia always looked forward to Valentineʻs Day, she always dreamt of Black Hat giving her the head of the president of America, it always enlighten her whenever she think about it. But she was always aware that Black Hat would never give her something so valuable… So she always was the one to give Black Hat gifts and cards when Valentine came. Only to later on find it in the trash, completely burned down and garbled up… She didn’t show it, but itʻd hurt her feelings, but she was so used to bottling it up (much like her brother) that she always seemed to be fine with it.. when sheʻs not..

Demencia buried her face into her knees, sniffling slightly..

_Knock knock_

“Demencia?” A voice called, it was Flug!

“Are you in there?” Flug asked

“Yeah?” Demencia called back, wiping away the tears and snot that dripped down her face

“Do you mind me coming in?” Flug asked

“…Nah” Demencia flopped onto her bed, resting her arm on her eyes to cover any tears that threatened to fall

The hybrid heard the door creaked open and closed, and the sound of footsteps that belong to Flug approached her bed

“Is everything okay?” Demencia felt pressure next to her, Flug had set down next to her

“Yeah.. I just donʻt feel like myself today..” Demencia sighed

“Do you want to talk about it?” Flug patted Demenciaʻs face, which comforted her slightly

“I don’t know, man. Iʻve been feeling weird lately”  Demencia started, with Flug took as a yes as he quietly listened to her

“I always thought Black Hat would love me… And that heʻs just shy, or he just need a push on the back for him to confess his feelings for me” Demencia ranted

“And that the love potion would help… That it would give Black Hat the guts to tell me he loves me… But I guess it didnʻt work.. And that Black Hat would never love me.. And that I have wasted my time, like a dog trying to chase itʻs tail… I always knew deep down inside, that Black Hat didnʻt love me… But then Iʻd always lie to myself that he did, and that heʻs just too shy to say it, because he had a reputation to keep… Most of the time, the lie worked, but sometimes it just… didnʻt… And Iʻd lose hope just to find it again by lying again… I hate that he didn’t love me…and I hate that I love him! But I couldnʻt stop! And it just hurt more and more as time goes on! The voices couldnʻt stop nagging me to give up! And it wouldnʻt stop nagging me to be determined to win Black Hatʻs love!

And thatʻs what made me hate myself! I canʻt make my own decision and I hate myself even more for that!” A tear rolled down Demenciaʻs face

“And then I just had to make the stupid potion! For what?! Nothing! It didnʻt even work on Black Hat and it made you cry! Why do I always do things like this?!” Demencia sniffled

“Sometimes I just wish this feeling would go away! Why do I harbor feelings for someone who wouldnʻt even look at me?! And why do I keep chasing after them as if they would return the feeling!” Demencia vented, sobbing quietly and pitied herself

She felt her brother scooted closer to her

XXX

Flug wrapped his arms around his sister and pulled her up into a hug, burrowing his face into her fluffy and messy hair

Demencia broke into a cry, hugging her brother back almost immediately and sobbed into his shoulder

Flug patted Demenciaʻs head, hushing sweet nothings to her, he hoped he could comfort her..

Flug was always aware of Demenciaʻs odd obsession of his boss, he never mentioned it but he was aware she really did love Black Hat.

And that he knew she was always heartbroken whenever Black Hat insult her..

But he did nothing about it

And it hurt him to see his sister crying like this… He never expected her to be so affected by this.. It only made him feel more guilty for not being there for her..

So currently, heʻs gonna give her as much attention and comfort as he can, just to make it up for not caring for her…

“Itʻs alright, Dem… Big brotherʻs here… Let it all out” Flug whispered quietly, sighing as he patted his sisterʻs back..

“I-I…” Demencia said between sobs, but Flug shushed her

“Donʻt say a word… Iʻm trying to make you feel better, you lizard head.” Flug said, which made Demencia snorted slightly

Flug always know how to make the hybrid smile.

“Pfft… You dork” Demencia smiled as she pushed her brother away playfully, rubbing the tears away and laughed

Flug seem to smile back

The two sibling sat there for a moment, enjoying each otherʻs present

“Hey Demencia…?” Flug called his sister

“Yes, Flug Bug?” Demencia, who felt much better now, answered

…

“The potion worked”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SMELL DEMENTED PAPER!  
> nah jk


	5. The problem (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BH snaps back to his normal, un-love poisoned self and fucked things up.  
> Along with some platonic Demented Paper :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, how are you today?

“Wait… WHAT??!” Demencia scooted away from Flug, staring at him with wide eyes

“IT DID?!”

“Y-Yeah… too well…” Flug sighed

“OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Demencia squealed, seemingly excited

“I CANʻT BELIEVE IT WORKED!!!” Demencia grabbed Flugʻs shoulders and shook him

“DEMENCIA STOP!” Flug yelled out, beginning to feel dizzy

The lizard girl mercifully stopped, which Flug prayed to sweet baby Jesus that she will continue being the merciful saint that she is

“Oh my gosh! Maybe Blackie will love me now!” Demencia squealed happily

“Yeah… About that.. The potion worked… but it seemed Black Hat… f-fell in…… _love_ with me..” Flug cringed as he explained, feeling a rush of regret as soon as the expression of excitement and joy on Demenciaʻs face died down

…

“ _WHAT?!!!!!_ ” Demenciaʻs scream was so loud that even the sound-proof walls couldnʻt even cover the deafening sound

Flug covered his ears, feeling as if they were to bleed at any second

“ ** _Flug, you explain to me why on earth did Black Hat fell in love with YOU. And it BETTER be a good explanation, or I swear to Black Hatʻs hidden stash of anime porn that I will personally shove your face up his ass!_** ” Demencia growled, seemingly serious with that threat.

“I-I… Wel-Well, it-it’s funny! Really, i-it is!” Flug laughed nervously and gulped, feeling intimidated by his sisterʻs sudden outburst

“We-Well, I was ch-checking to s-see if Black H-Hat was okay, a-and I couldnʻt f-find him i-in his office! So I-I just went t-to-to the kitchen to gra-grab a drink and I-I saw him lying o-on the flo-floor! And I r-ran up to-to him and t-tried to w-wake him up! He woke up m-moments after and h-he saw me a-and he just- he just _gotreallyflirtywithmeanditriedtobackoffandthatwaswhenhestarttogetclingy!_ ” Flug spluttered, visibly trembling as he felt the dark aura surrounding his sister

Demenciaʻs narrowed eyes began to slowly open up, confused and genuine concern plastered on her face

As Demencia opened her mouth, the door to her room slammed open, revealing an angry Black Hat

“ ** _HOW DARE YOU WAKE ME UP FROM MY PEACEFUL SLUMBER WITH YOUR SQUEAKY, DISGUSTING VOICE, YOU IMCOMPETENT, ANNOYING, RETCHED RAT?! YOU BETTER HAVE A CONVINCING EXCUSE FOR THIS OR SO HELP ME, I WILL PUKE ON YOU!!!!_** ” The angry, scary from of Black Hat screeched

“J-Jefecito?!” Flug jumped, scared at how scary Black Hat had formed himself to be.. There were more than millions mini eyes spread across his body, his body seemingly bigger and more… spiky.. along with his tongue forming a mouth of itʻs own. And Flug would be joking if he wasnʻt so afraid for his and his sisterʻs life.. but is the tongue cursing at Demencia as well?

Black Hatʻs intense gaze shifted from Demencia to Flug, startling the scared scientist as he shut his eyes tight and prepared for the worst, he could feel Demenciaʻs hand clutching on his arm, as if it would protect him, but it was a comfort gesture though..

But it wouldnʻt help the situation, Flug was in the spotlight of attention now, and he wished he wasnʻt.

But instead of more screeches or yelling or anything violent, Flug felt a something wrapped around him and pulled him away from his sister, who stared in shock

“Doctor~” Black Hat purred as he patted Flug with a tendril while the other tendril that seemed to pulled the scientist away held him firmly

“N-Nice to see y-you again, J-Jefecito…” Flug stuttered, shaking from fear and the adrenaline rush shooting down his spine

“Did you enjoy your time with this… **_disgusting, pathetic mess of an employee_**?” Black Hat purred at Flug before growling as he gestured the lizard hybrid, who didn’t seem to be offended by the insult

“Y-Yes… Demencia was a good company…. Iʻd like her to stay alive…” Flug muttered the last part

“Hm~” Black Hat hummed, he seemed to be content

“Good~.” Black Hat returned his attention to the lizard hybrid as his face darkens

“I shall spare your invaluable life this time.. Make another loud noise that disturbs me and Dr. Flug and Iʻll send you to cousin Lucifer..” Black snarled as he turned his head completely behind before his body did the same and walked away, his tendrils cradled Flug with him.

The scientist stared hopelessly at his sister, who just stared back the same way, but with a hint of shock and a splash of sadness displayed on her face.

XXX

Black Hat sat down on a comfortable sofa in the living room with Flug sitting on his lap, who still has the tendrils hugging him

“Now, my dear~. Let us continue our little cuddle session~” Black Hat purred as he snuggled his face on Flugʻs chest, who jumped warily

“Jefe…” Flug sighed, feeling stressed out by this whole mess

“Hush, Flug…” Black Hat interrupted, his main focus was the heat of Flugʻs body

The scientist let out a whimper, which Black Hat took as a signal that something threatening was in the room, the eldritch let out a low growl

“Jefecito!!” Flug gasped as Black Hat squeezed his tendrils around Flug a little bit too tight

Black Hat turned his gaze up at the distressed scientist, and relaxed his tendrils to not suffocate the poor thing

“Iʻm sorry, my dear..” Black Hat made a small sound, which Flug did not dare to admit but it sounded like a whine

“I donʻt want to lose you..” Black Hat said quietly.. “Something as beautiful… as fragile as you are just… too precious..” Black Hat whispered, shaking. “I must protect you from everything… Even the retched bear and abomination of a lizard…” Black Hat snarled

“Youʻre mine.. and mine only… and I will do everything in my will and power to keep you safe..”

Flug couldnʻt help but admit it was slightly charming and romantic of Black Hat to say that… _and extremely possessive and creepy_ , Flug added

XXX

Suddenly, Flug was thrown onto the wall, gasping at the sudden impact that his body froze

Black Hat suddenly screeched as he began to foam at the mouth

“ ** _WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!_** ” Black Hat had screeched, who canʻt stop but shapeshifting himself into something big and intimidating

“ ** _WHAT IS THIS RETCHED FEELING?! WHY DOES IT FEEL SO WARM AND FUZZY?! I HATE IT! GET RID OF IT!_** ”      Black Hat growled as his body shaped into something monstrous and huge

“ ** _YOU DID THIS! YOU AND THAT DISGUSTING BITCH DID THIS!!!!!! IʻM GONNA FUCKING MURDER YOU!!!!_**” Black Hat snarled loudly as he charged forward at Flug, his mouthing dripping acid

Flug let out a terrified screech, too afraid to even run away

“ _YOU STAY AWAY FROM FLUG!_ ” He heard Demenciaʻs voice. Flug turned his head towards the sound, he saw a flash of bright green and pink neon and the next thing Flug knew, Black Hat was somehow knocked onto the other side of the room

Demencia was standing in front of Flug, gripping on her mace, Flug could see the sweat on her palms as she panted

Demencia knelt down towards the scared man

“Dude?! Are you alright?” Demencia asked, worry present in her eyes

“I-Iʻm fine!” Flug trembled as Demencia pulled him up

“I was so scared! I heard Black Hat a-and I thought he…. he….” Demenciaʻs body shook as she didn’t know what to say

“I-Itʻs alright, Dem… He didnʻt hurt me… at least not as much… I-Iʻll be fine..” Flug gulped and laughed nervously

XXX

“ F l u g……” A hoarse, tired voice called out

Flug immediately stared over at Black Hat, who was lying on the ground, he was in his normal form, luckily… Demencia began to grip tightly onto her mace as the other hand pushed Flug behind her protectively

A sad eye that belong to Black Hat stared at Flug, before Black Hat opened his mouth:

“ I ʻ m s o r r y . . . “ Black Hat fainted

“..L-Let’s go…” Flug pulled Demencia away, who did not argue with him and complied

XXX

As the two entered Flugʻs room to get privacy, they saw something huge under the scientistʻs blanket

Demencia began to raise her mace and threw it to the wall, right next to the creature

“BAROO!!!!!!!!!” The creature let out a startled sound, the blanket fell to reveal a scared 5.0.5 with tears falling down his eyes

“Oh, itʻs just you..” Flug sighed in relief before approaching the big bear, wrapping his arms around the thing and comforts him..

“Itʻs okay… Thereʻs nothing to be scared…” Flug whispered as big tears fell onto his head, wetting his paper bag. The scientist sighed mentally, _I can change the bag later_.. He thought as he continued to comfort the fluffy bear

The poor thing mustʻve heard Black Hatʻs outburst earlier and mustʻve went to the scientistʻs room to seek comfort, only to hear Demenciaʻs yell and the sound of Black Hat crashing onto the wall on the other side of the room that scared the bear..

Demencia awkwardly stood next to the two father and son, she couldnʻt help but glance at Flug..

It was because of her that he got hurt….

The negative voices was starting to force itʻs way into her head, and Demencia let them in

“Hey, Dem” Flugʻs voice kicked the negative ones out before they could get a chance to enter Demenciaʻs head

“Yeah?”

“Youʻre fixing my wall” Flug said, deadpanned as Demencia stared dumbfoundedly at him

The mace that was stuck to the now damaged wall suddenly came loose and fell to the ground, making clanking sounds that startled the three beings inside the room.

Needless to say, Flugʻs room was filled in laughter, mostly Demenciaʻs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weʻve got some cute siblings over here (and their dog- i mean bear)  
> also iʻm starving please give me feedbacks-


	6. Fixing said problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug tries to talk to his boss about the problem between them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are yʻall today?

The three employees huddled into a ball on Flugʻs bed. Demencia and 5.0.5 sleeping peacefully while Flug couldnʻt.

Sure, it was fun earlier, but now reality came and slapped him in the face.

 _I would have to face jefe later.._ Flug thought, shivering

Different scenarios of what would happen once the scientist face Black Hat began to run in Flugʻs mind, each one worse than the previous. Flug leaned closer to 5.0.5 and snuggled with Demencia, finding comfort in them.

Flug tried to sleep, but he couldnʻt… He felt useless… He shouldʻve run when Black Hat was lunging towards him instead of just sitting there, being the weak human that he is…. He shouldʻve just remake the antidote, coax Black Hat into drinking it (since the eldritch is like a puppy now, completely under Flugʻs control) and just continue with his life.. like nothing ever happened.. Yet, what have he done? He only sat on his ass, did nothing.. Sure, he comforted Demencia, but if only it could make him feel more accomplished…

If only he tried to calm Black Hat down… If only he just went straight to his lab.. If only he didnʻt tell Demencia that the potion had worked… Black Hat wouldnʻt have woken up and dragged Flug away… This all wouldnʻt have happened if Flug just stick with his plan…

Flug felt his chest being pressed, finding it hard to breathe… He didnʻt want to feel like this… He didnʻt want everything to be like this… He just wanted everything to be normal.. With Black Hat being the asshole that he is, with Demencia being the annoying, playful sibling that Flug wished he had, with 5.0.5 being Flugʻs son and lovely pet… and with Flug working normally, and with him having to deal with Demenciaʻs shenanigans, Black Hatʻs outrages deadlines and rage, until the scientist die from old age…

_Was it too much to ask?_

Flug clenched his fist, the scientistʻs body began to shook.. Why was it so hard for everything to just stay normal?

Flug wanted to scream, to wake up Demencia and 5.0.5, to scream in Demenciaʻs face of how she had fucked up, and how she had dragged him with her, and to tell 5.0.5 to not interfere… But the doctor didnʻt. Because he knew Demencia wasnʻt completely at fault in this, it was her mental illness… and it was because of her obsession with Black Hat combined that cause the problem, along with Flug neglecting the lizard, even though he was aware she would get herself in trouble sooner or later..

The voices screamed at the doctor… Calling him all kinds of names..

_Disgrace to humanity_

_Poor excuse for a living being_

_Despicable cunt_

_Sadistic sociopath_

The voices got louder and louder, more aggressive and ruthless, Demencia and 5.0.5 didnʻt hear them though, or maybe they just didnʻt care…

Flug decided that the first assumption was more correct, because nobody ever heard those voices but Flug, not even Black Hat.

It had took years for Flug to realize why the voices were so familiar to him..

_It was the voices of his past family members, friends and heroes that he had so mercilessly experimented on that died._

Flug burst into tears, sobbing quietly

He had changed

He had tried to suppress his sadistic needs

He stopped experimenting on innocent people

He reserved to making weapons now

He wasnʻt the person that killed other innocent humans

It was the villains that bought the weapons

It was not Flugʻs fault

It was not his fault

It was not his fault it was not his fault _itwasnothisfaultitwasnothisfault **ITWASHISFAULTITWASHISFAULTITWASHISFAULT**_

Flug snapped out of his mental breakdown, realizing the voices had stopped shouting…

Everything had became eerily quiet…

XXX

Flug walked out of his room with a perfectly new paper bag. He always hated the smell of kraft papers… He didnʻt like it whenever he changed a new bag, they would always took a while to adapt a new smell thatʻs more pleasing for the scientist, the smell of chemicals and metal..

Flug went to the kitchen, completely avoiding the living room. The scientist knew he canʻt hide from Black Hat, but he will try his best to avoid the eldritch horror as much as possible.

Before Flug step into the kitchen, he made sure Black Hat wasnʻt in there. The coast was clear.

The scientist bolted towards the coffee maker machine, throwing the coffee seeds in and a huge mug under the machine. As the scientist waited for the coffee to be made, he fidgeted.

What if Black Hat entered the room now? It wouldnʻt be a pleasant scene to witness, Flug was sure of that.

After coffee was done, Flug bolted to the lab with it, not wasting any more time he had left.

XXX

As Flug sipped on his coffee, he realized the machine Black Hat had requested was left untouched..

3 days left until the deadline and the filming.. if they were going to film with Black Hat..

Flug quickly got to work, tweaking any flaws the machine had and making sure itʻd meet Black Hatʻs standards..

The scientist was quite shocked when he heard Black Hat said he wanted him to remake his anti-gravity device with changes..

The changes was.. peculiar…

Instead of making everything float, itʻd make a specific object or person float…. And would crush them while doing so, kinda like how Black Hat can suffocate Flug without even touching him, by the “power of the force”, Demencia had claimed. Anyways, the device was quite simple, although there was another option is to burn the object or person, or it would do things much worse…

Flug shivered at the image.

Flugʻs train of thought was disturbed by another train of thought

_Black Hat_

Oh, Black Hat.. Flug could write a novel about his feelings for Black Hat and it can become New York Timeʻs Best Seller..

The scientist had mixed feelings for the eldritch, the occasional feeling of dread and fear whenever he witnessed the demon became enraged by something, whether it was towards him or someone else, the rare feeling of joy whenever the eldritch claimed he liked Flugʻs invention, and the feeling of satisfaction when he and Black Hat agreed on something.

But lately Flug had adapted a new feeling for the eldritch, even though he wouldnʻt admit it to Demencia because he was sure she would open a competition to win Black Hatʻs heart, or she would became more wary whenever the scientist talk with Black Hat, and Flug didnʻt need that in his life, nuh-uh.

Flug had felt ashamed of himself for having romantic feelings for Black Hat. Of course, he would never tell the eldritch, and he certainly wonʻt open up and tell the world, unlike Demencia. No, he would be fine with having a employee-to-employer relationship with Black Hat, heʻd be fine with being Black Hatʻs slave and Black Hat being his owner, and heʻd be fine if Black Hat didnʻt feel the same. Because the scientist accepted and tolerated with the fact that Black Hat was uncapable to love, unlike Demencia who refused to stop annoying the eldritch.

Flug tweaked the device for a bit before deciding to check to see if it worked.

Standing up, Flug approached a drawer and pulled out a small doll. It was from a little girl who got teased by her brother, resulting in the doll being accidentally thrown into the backyard of Black Hatʻs mansion, and neither the two siblings were brave enough to retrieve them so they ran away before Flug can even step out of the mansionʻs door.

So the scientist decided to keep the doll, and maybe one day give it back to the girl. But it was  a few months ago now, so he didn’t see a point in keeping such things.

The genius set the doll onto the experiment table, he pressed the button on the device and threw it at the doll. The device touched the doll before it magically bounced back to Flug (the scientist had installed it to immediately return back to itʻs owner after it touched the object). If Demencia was here, she wouldʻve yelled “GOTTA CATCH THEM ALL!!!”, which Flug found as annoying how the lizard always made references to anime whenever she got a chance, it wasnʻt Flugʻs fault his creations resembled of a device in a cartoon.

The doll immediately floated, itʻs limps stuck together, keeping them from dangling off the air, and keeping the heroes from thrashing and struggling.

Flug pressed another button he had installed into the device, and the doll began to shrivel up, looking weird and uncanny, if it had been a living person, they wouldʻve screamed from the feeling of their insides colliding and crushed.

Flug held onto the button, feeling satisfied with the image of a person replacing the doll. He pressed on another button and the doll bursts into flame, satisfying the evil scientistʻs sadistic needs.

Whatʻs left of the doll are just ashes.

Seems like a success.. Flug nodded in satisfaction as he set the device away and began to sweep up the remains of the doll and dumped it into the trash.

 _Finally got rid of that useless thing_ , Flug thought

“Now to tell jefe about the deviceʻs success!” Flug said, before he remembered…

Right… The scientist got slammed to the wall, almost got torn to shreds… AND NOW HEʻS JUST GONNA CHEERFULLY KNOCK ON THE ELDRITCHʻS DOOR AND SAY “HEY BOSS! THANK YOU FOR THROWING ME INTO THE WALL YESTERDAY LIKE A RAG DOLL  AND TRIED TO DESTROY ME! IF MY AMAZING, COMPLETELY NOT ANNOYING SISTER DIDNʻT INTERFERE, MY SKIN WOULDʻVE PROBABLY BEEN USED AS A CARPET IN YOUR ROOM AND MY DICK IS PROBABLY GONNA BE USED AS A DILDO FOR YOUR FILTHY NEEDS! ALSO THE ANTI-GRAVITY IS DONE NOW! I TESTED IT ON A DOLL THAT SOME IDIOTIC CHILD THREW INTO OUR BACKYARD! HOW ARE YOU TODAY, GOOD SIR?”

Flug facepalmed himself, groaning at how ridiculous his mind was…

Well, whether he likes it or not, Flug would have to go give Black Hat a visit and report to the boss about the project, it was for business.

Flug drank his coffee and set the mug on the table.

TIME TO GET HIS DEAD CORPSE FUCKED!

XXX

As Flug marched his way to Black Hatʻs office, his courage began to drain… This was a bad idea..

What if Flug gets killed? Demencia wouldnʻt be there to save him.. And Black Hat would be sure to be quiet while torturing the scientist..

Flug wants to return to his lab now…

But the scientist pressed on!

He wasnʻt going to let his fear distract him!... Even though itʻs quite tempting…

When Flug was in front of the door to the office, he visibly shook in fear

Raising his hand up shakily, Flug knocked on the door

Black Hat didnʻt answer him, Flug knocked again, louder

…  
“ ** _Come in_** ”

Gulping, Flug held the door knob and twisted it, stepping in

There Black Hat was, sitting on his chair.

“H-Hello, Jefe-Jefecito…” Flug spluttered before closing the door behind him hesitantly

The scientist looked over at his boss, seeing the stern look of the eldritch made the scientist tremble, but somewhere in that look, Flug can see desire and surprise, along with sadness and regret….

“…Greetings, Doctor Flug” Black Hat replied, averting his gaze away from the scrawny scientist

“What brings you here?” The eldritch asked, refusing eye contact

Flug approached and sat down a chair in front of Black Hatʻs desk and the devil himself

“W-Well… I-Iʻm here t-to report about… the anti-gravity d-device” Flug mustered, feeling nervous

“Oh?” Black Hat glanced at Flug before looking away, he seemed nervous too, if Flug dared to admit

“Uhm” Flug coughed nervously “Well, it worked.. we-well! We c-can shoot th-the commercial 2 days l-later.. or tomorrow i-if you want!” Flug said, trying to calm himself down by using the breathing technique that Black Hat taught him

“Hm.. I see… Is there anything else?” Black Hat asked, narrowing his eye at something in the room, anything but Flug

“I-I…” When Flug was about to make his leave, he stopped when an idea got to him. He didnʻt like it, but heʻll force himself to say it..

“I want to ask you a few questions…” Flug said, a spark of determination and courage shooting throught him

“An interrogation?” Black Hat mused

“Not exactly.. But you can assume it is..” Flug replied softly

“Hm.. Alright. Shoot” Black Hat nodded in approval

Flug cleared his throat, and what he said made the eldritchʻs face heat up

“ _Do you have feelings for me?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iʻve started to write longer chapters in order to give you guys more to read  
> Iʻve given myself a rule now that each chapter has to have 2000+ words in it, or else i have to post more chapters a day and combine those chapters until theyʻre 2000+ words :")  
> also please give me feedbacks!


	7. The tables have turned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BH is just loving this, ainʻt he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, second chapter of the day here! woo!

At first, the eldritch had expected the question would be more… business-like… or subtle.. or even the question of why he attacked the scientist yesterday!

But no! The doctor just had to ask him such a difficult and childish question!  
“Well… Doctor..” Black Hat started, maybe he could lie his way out?

“Please be honest, Sir.. I can tell if youʻre lying.” Flug said, the scientist had always been good at observing things, hence to why the products he makes rarely have any mistakes! He always discovers where the mistakes were and always knew how to fix them. And this time, Flug would be using his observing skills to detect if Black Hat was lying. The scientist always knew when Black Hat was lying, but he never spoken up about it  and just keep it in, because he still wants to live.

 _Dammit_ , thought Black Hat. Usually, Black Hat would take this as nothing, and continued to do what others request of him not to. But for some reason, something churned inside him.. so powerful that the eldritch couldnʻt bring himself to lie..

“Well, uh, Dr. Flug..” The eldritch cleared his throat, “I.. donʻt have feelings for you.. Or at least I used to not… But.. after yesterday, I couldnʻt help but… bring myself to…. tolerate you more than I normally do” Black Hat explained, cringing slightly as he couldnʻt bring himself to say the L word that he despised so much

“..I see…” Flug nodded, acknowledging Black Hatʻs honesty. “Did something happened to you?” Flug asked, as if he didnʻt know what turned Black Hat into a lovesick puppy.

“Well… Nothing in particular…” Black Hat tried to search in his memories, “Well, after you and Demencia left the kitchen yesterday, I remembered drinking my tea…” Black Hat mumbled, noticing Flug suddenly fumbling with his fingers. “And the next thing I knew is that I began to feel pain in my chest, and I blacked out only to be woken up by you… slapping me” Black Hat said, if it was any normal day, Black Hat would have thrown a chain of curses at Flug, and probably punish him for being so disrespectful to his superior.

“o-oh…” Flug gulped. “Alright… Uhm… Excuse me sir, if this is triggering you but… Why did you attacked me last night?” Flug asked, growing curious

Black Hat slowly got nervous

Satan, why did Flug have to ask this question?

“Well, you see… I have no idea why I did that…” Black Hat replied “It all just happened, one moment I was caressing you, the next moment, I just… snapped and my instinct was to… throw you..” The eldritch sighed, feeling ashamed for hurting his precious scientist. “I donʻt know what came over me, I didnʻt want to hurt you, Flug.. I really didnʻt… Itʻs like… a part of me was mad at you.. and I didn’t know why…” Black Hat looked at Flug, his eye filled with regret..

“Itʻs… alright sir…” Flug gulped. “M-Maybe someone couldʻve.. slipped something in your teacup? While you and I werenʻt looking? Maybe it was a hero!” Flug said, knowing that heʻs slowly digging his and Demenciaʻs grave, and heʻs regretting what he had spluttered out instantly.

“Hm… Impossible! No one can enter my mansion without me knowing!” Black Hat shook his head, “It must be someone _in_ the mansion… Maybe it was the _girl_ ” Black Hat scowled

“O-Or maybe not! You donʻt know that!” Flug exclaimed a little bit too fast, immediately raising suspicion in Black Hat

“…Say, Doctor… You seem a bit.. fidgety today.. more than usual…” Black Hat stood up from his seat, startling the younger man

“Is there something you are hiding from me, _dear Doctor_ ~?” Black Hat cooed, he started walking around the visibly sweating scientist. “Maybe youʻve teamed up with Demencia.. To put what? A love potion in my drink?” Black Hat chuckled jokingly, but the sudden flinch from the nervous human did raise a few flags for the eldritch.

“My real question is.. Why?” Black Hat circled around Flug, drawing his gloved hand on the scientistʻs shoulder, “Is it because you wanted me to fall to your knees and beg for your mercy?” Black Hat purred into Flugʻs ear, which made the scientist yelp. “Or is it because…” The eldritch paused before he teleported in front of Flug and stared at it in the eyes

“… _you having feelings for me~?_ ” Black Hat purred, his eye hypnotizing Flug. Unfortunately, the sudden appearance of Black Hat in front of the scientist had startled him to the point he fell out of his seat, lying flat on the floor and interrupted the hypnotize.

The room was filled with silence before Black Hat bursts into laughter, his laughter bounced on the walls of the room and hopped in the scientistʻs ears. When Black Hat settled down, he knelt down in front of Flug and held the scientistʻs chin

“Answer me, Doctor~. Do you have feeling for me~?” Black Hat purred, his eye loomed over the young scientist, who was trembling under his stare

“I-I…” Flug stuttered, obviously nervous and afraid. How couldnʻt he? Black Hat could literally unsheathe his claws and stab Flugʻs chin!

“We donʻt have all day, Flug. I expect you to speak truthful though, _I can tell if youʻre lying~_ ” Black Hat teased, grinning and enjoying the fear radiated from the poor scientist. Of course, Black Hat had to suppress the desire to cuddle or do more… questionable things to the doctor, he was sick, but he wasnʻt a sex maniac, but teasing and mocking the young human wasnʻt off the chart though…

“I….” Flug gulped, he felt pressure and he didnʻt want to answer this.. Oh how the tables have turned, and if only Flug could turn them back, but he didnʻt know how as he was now lying on the floor, with Black Hat on top of him! It wouldʻve been a dream come true for Demencia, but for Flug, it was a nightmare, a horrible nightmare that Flug didnʻt want to admit that he had desired and feared.

“Hm~? Speak up~” Black Hat leaned closer to Flug, his face all too near for Flugʻs comfort.

“ ** _YES! I DO, OKAY_**?!” Flug snapped, yelling into Black Hatʻs face

“I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU OKAY? AND I HATE THAT I DO! WHY ARE YOU SO CHARMING? I HATE IT! STOP BEING SO HANDSOME AND CHARMING, YOU FREAKING CTHULHU COSPLAYER!” Flug yelled, not loud enough for everyone in the mansion to wake up, but loud enough to make Black Hat stared in shock and… made him flushed… and offended..

Realizing Black Hat had became daze by the sudden outburst, Flug pushed Black Hat off of him and booked it back to his lab, and the scientist knew, _he fucked up again_.

XXX

As the young scientist made his escape, a confused and flattered Black Hat was left behind. _Flug has feelings for me?_ , Black Hat thought, he felt a sudden burst of joy, something he only feel when he was killing and seeing others suffer, in his chest, and he felt his pride being wounded of how Flug had called him a “Cthulhu cosplayer”, but at this point, Black Hat couldnʻt help but smiled and stared at the running Flug with a heart in his eye.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i know this chapter wasnʻt a "2000+ words" chapter, BUT this is only a bonus chapter (and a fanservice chapter kinda-), so i donʻt apply the "2000+ words" rule in it. But itʻs still canon in this fic, so donʻt u worry ur lil heads >wo  
> Feedbacks are always appreciated!  
> Also yʻall mightʻve noticed my style of writing has changed (or not)-


	8. The first meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug remembers the first day he met Black Hat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iʻm sorry for the not updating sooner- I procrastinated the whole day-  
> also Flugʻs hair was inspired by Mahkachan! :-)

As Flug bolted into his lab, he could hear the voices in his head messing with him, teasing and mocking him. Why on earth did he thought interrogating Black Hat was a good thing? It was something a madman would do! Flug locked the door to his lab, sat down and curled into a flustered ball. Oh god, Flug might as well burry himself alive.. This is so much worse than death! He canʻt look at his boss in the eye now without feeling the need to slit his own throat and just die! Flug screamed internally, the voices laughed at him, at least they seemed to be amused by his embarrassment… Flug could feel his face heat up as he remembered how Black Hat had got on top of him and had coax Flug into confessing his feelings to the eldritch!... This was not how a love story is supposed to be…

 _At least itʻs better than Twilight~_ , a voice giggled teasingly. Flug had to resist the urge to bang his head on the floor. At least itʻs better than being called terrible names… Flug began to rethink his life, okay, so first, he met Black Hat during a villain convention, the two of them talked, everything was normal for the two of them… Flug shut his eyes tightly as he dig deeper into his memory.

XXX

_Flug was standing at his booth, talking with a villain about one of his inventions. He was having fun, something he normally didnʻt feel whenever he was out in public with dozens of people surrounding him. Of course, Flug had been extremely nervous and anxious at first, he never liked places with a lot of people, and it took an hour or two before Flug finally felt comfortable, and he was now confidently explaining about his creation._

_“Woah, thatʻs pretty cool, dude” The female villain said, her golden eyes twinkled in interest, “Are you planning to sell it, or auction it? Because I would love to have it!” The female stated, smiling at Flug in a friendly way._

_“Well, Iʻm not planning to give this particular one away at the moment, I find it to be one of my favorite invention and Iʻd like to keep it for a while” Flug smiled apologetically (even though the villain probably couldnʻt see it)._

_“Oh, alright, it’s okay!” The villain sighed in disappointment, but it wasnʻt like she was frustrated at Flug, she just thought the machine would be a perfect weapon to destroy one of the heroes she despised the most, but if the scientist didnʻt want to sell it to her, she would respect that. “Hm… Would you mind if I create something slightly similar to your invention?” The female asked_

_Flug rose his eyebrows in confusion, “As in.. you creating something exactly like mine?” The scientist asked_

_“Oh, no! No no no! I meant a machine that has a few assets inspired by your machine, like the acid gun and the nitrogen gun!” The female corrected, which Flug let out an “oh”._

_“Well, that would be alright, Miss! As long as you donʻt copy my machine, Iʻm always fine with other scientists being inspired by my creation!” The scientist smiled as he agreed._

_“Alright! You should come over to my place sometime! Maybe after I finish the creation! I could show it to you and maybe hear your critique!” The female villain beamed_

_“Uhm.. I don’t know..” Flug hesitated, he always had trust issues, even people that Flug considered as friends was suspicious to the scientist._

_“Oh, donʻt you worry your lilʻ head, Iʻm not the type to harm other villains, unless they were assholes to  me, or unless they are an obstacle to my business!” The tanned skin villain chuckled, placing her hands in her leather jacketʻs pocket in a lazy way_

_“Mmm… Iʻll consider it..” Flug laughed nervously, the scientist probably would never meet the female villain ever again, if he just play it cool, she would left without introducing herself and where she wor—_

_“Well, contact me once you want to give me a visit!” The villain handed Flug a card, which Flug reluctantly took and looked at. There was a phone number and an address. The scientist sighed mentally, but he put up a facade of an excited man._

_“My name is Malab! Nice to meet you, Dr…?” Malab held out a hand in front of Flug_

_“.. Slys.. Call me Slys..” Flug shook Malabʻs hand. He always had a principle to never give his first name away, instead heʻd give his last name instead_

_“Well, nice to meet you Dr. Slys!” Malab smiled excitedly as Flug returned the greeting, “Iʻm soooooooo excited to start working on the machine! Ooh I have to try and resist the urge!” Malab squealed joyously, which Flug found rather cute. “Anyways, see you again, Slys!” Malab said her goodbye as she skipped away after receiving a goodbye from the scientist._

_Flug couldnʻt help but chuckle, this was one of the reasons why he loves to come to evil conventions. Normal citizens and heroes always assumed that villains are usually arrogant and competitive whenever they meet each other, while there are some villains are like that, most of the villains Flug had met are rather nice and they were genuinely happy and proud about their job. Which was one of the reason that inspired Flug to become a famous scientist, which he was close to be now. Many villains had come up to Flug before and suggested the scientist to join them, but Flug had always deny the offer, he was either not interested, or the pay that the villains had offered wasnʻt enough for Flug to buy materials for his machine (which he had to use his own money). Flug was more comfortable with working alone anyways…_

_The aspiring scientist was so absorbed with his thoughts that he didnʻt even notice that another villain had made their way towards him. “ **Good evening, young man** ” The villain said, startling the scientist_

_“G..” Flug froze slightly, forcing his brain out of auto-pilot mode. “Good… evening..” Flug said quietly, he visibly sweat. The sudden greet was so unexpected that the scientistʻs heart was pounding heavily in his chest along with him wanting to cave into his brain again._

_“ **I canʻt help but notice how… fascinating your invention is…** ” The villain complimented, which made the scientist feel a little spark of confidence shot through his heart. “ **Would you care to explain to me how it works?** ” The villain, who seemed to be a tall male that wore a cloak that was buttoned up with the hood up, completely covering the maleʻs body and face, asked_

_“Of course, sir!” Flug said, excited. “This machine is called “The Acidic Freeze Gun”!” Flug said, chuckling at the confusion vibrating out of the villain, the scientist always love to make ridiculous names for his creations. “Itʻs designed by a special kind of metal that can withstand acid, and contain it as well!” Flug exclaimed in excitement, “It can be used to freeze and **kill** your enemies!” Flug straightened himself up in confidence_

_“ **I see… Care to demonstrate?** ” The villain asked in interest._

_“Certainly!” Flug smiled cheerfully under his paper bag and happily pulled out a block of metal that the scientist kept inside his coat, the only reason why was to demonstrate his weapon if anyone was interested, and placed it onto a tray (that was made from the same material as the “Acidic Freeze Gun”) he had already set on the table (in his booth)._

_“First, you flip this switch if you want it to freeze the victim!” Flug said as he did what he said, the glass barrel (that can contain acid), switched the green, toxic liquid into a glowing, light blue liquid. The scientist aimed at the block of metal and pulled the trigger, the gun shot out the liquid onto the object, immediately covering it in thick ice. “The liquid contains liquid nitrogen, which can be used to freeze an actual human being! I kind of manipulated it and added a few chemicals to it, so it now can freeze superheroes, and yes, it can freeze fire-element creatures as well, disabling their fire power and keeping them at bay for 10 hours or more, and even kill them too if you shoot them with the right amount!” Flug exclaimed, which the villain listened with clear interest_

_“And if you feel like killing the victim right then and there, you flip the switch again!” Flug said as he did it again, the liquid nitrogen being switched with acid, the scientist aimed at the freezing block of metal again and shoot, the acid hit the block and slowly ate away at it. “I, again, manipulated the acid and slowed it down, so now it will slowly and painfully eat your victim until there was nothing of them left, and you can sit down and watch them suffer if you want!” Flug couldnʻt help but cackled as an image appeared in his head_

_“ **Hm… Interesting… This one might works…** ” The villain seemed to mumble to himself, but it wasnʻt left unheard by the scientist. “Oh? What did you say?” Flug asked, confused. The villain jumped “ **NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!** ” He yelled, startling the scientist and struck fear into him, “I-Iʻm sorry!” The villain spluttered out, tears visible in his eyes. The villain said nothing else and grumbled, clearly trying to calm himself down._

_“ **My apologies for the sudden… outburst of mine…** ” The villain scoffed which the scientist gulped, “I-Itʻs al-alright..” Flug stuttered, he automatically hunched down submissively. The villain let out a frustrated sigh, before handing Flug a slip of paper_

_“ **Meet me here at 9 PM sharp, arrive late and Iʻll castrate you** ” The villain said in a menacing way, “ **… or if you donʻt come, I will personally hunt you down** ” He growled. Flug gulped as he nodded, the villain disappeared immediately after.._

_That was no threat…_

_It was a statement , Flug thought as he tried to calm himself down._

_XXX_

_After a few more hours at the convention, talking with other villains and discussing ideas of new machines with other scientist, Flug returned to his apartment. It was fun today, if he left out the part where a mysterious villain lashed out at him… Flug sighed, he was already tired.. He didnʻt want to go meet this villain.. He just wanted to create more weapons.. But Flug knew damn well than to test his luck.. The scientist stripped off his dirty clothes, put them in a basket full of other dirty clothes, he took off his paper bag and stared at himself in the mirror. His face was covered in scars, from previous bullying, abuse and dangerous experiments.. His eyes has a baby blue color mixed in with some green, creating the color of a turquoise stone, there was something special about the scientistʻs eyes as well.. From what people in his past had told him before the scientist chose paper bag for a mask, his eyes would always turn into a toxic green whenever he was angry, or when his sadistic side would show.. and when he was sad, his eyes would turn into a saturated blue, and when he was happy, his eyes would turn into a bright baby blue (the scientist didn’t believe nor care about it, it wasnʻt something to think about anyways), his hair was blonde, but it was a light yellow (almost like the color of Elsaʻs hair), Flug always like to keep his hair long, so he would always tie them into a bun or he would braid them around his head, which it looked honestly very stylish, even though nobody would ever be able to see it.. The scientist undid his hair, letting them sit lazily on his shoulders._

_Flug checked the clock he hung on the wall, 7:30 PM.. He had time to take a shower and maybe grab a light snack… As Flug set his paper bag and goggles onto a table, he walked into his bathroom and took a shower, letting the water soak his hair and body, Flug sighed as he tries to think of what to say when he meets the mysterious villain._

_XXX_

_As Flug got on his car, he sighed as he look down on what heʻs wearing, he decided to slip on a grey turtle neck sweater (that Flug may or may not have put some stickers of some planes on), as it was freezing outside now, and some black jeans along with sneakers, Flug also put his paper bag and goggles back on._

_The scientist stuck his key into the keyhole and turned the engine on as he drive to the place that the male had told him to be.._

_XXX_

_As the scientist pulled over, he looked at the address on the slip of paper and at the destination… His heart dropped onto his ass as he stares at the mansion.._

_Holy shit… , The scientist thought_

_The scientist almost drove away as he realized where he was going in… HE WAS GOING IN THE MOST EVIL, DANGEROUS AND POWERFUL VILLAIN OF THE WORLDʻS, **BLACK HAT** , MANSION! AND TALK TO HIM! _

_Flug began to hyperventilate, no… this canʻt be happening.. was Black Hat the one that talked with Flug hours ago? A-And Flug t-talked with Black Hat! Flug clutched his chest as he began to sweat.. God! Why must this happen to him?!_

_As the scientist was tempted to just leave and never speak of this again, the scientist remembered what, possibly, Black Hat had told him… “ **If you don’t come, I will personally hunt you down** ” The words rang inside Flugʻs head like a bell in a never-ending cave, loud and echoing… Flug took deep breaths and stepped out of his car, as he slowly walk towards the mention, he felt like he was being watched.. Maybe it was his brain messing with him.. Or maybe it was Black Hat was watching him.. Either way, Flug didn’t want to know which was correct._

_As Flug stood in front of the door, he held onto the ring attached to it and slammed it onto the door.. The door slammed open by itself, almost hitting the poor, scared doctor. Flug took a shaky breath as he stepped inside, the door immediately slammed itself closed behind the scientist, causing him to let out a sharp squeak that echoed through the halls.._

_The scared scientist wanted to cry, to escape this mansion… but there was no going back now. As he look around the place, he saw something written on the wall, either by red paint or blood, the scientist didnʻt care. It said with bold letters and weird symbols:_

_F̷̯͇͇̰̪̦ͮ̍͒͛̍̈ ̷̱͚͍͔̤̖̫̼̲̭̠̻͚͓̝ͯ̆̅ͧ̉́ͦ̄̅̾͌̓ͮͫͭ͠͠I̛̼̗̮̩͓̘̺̺͚̲̫͞ͅ ͐ͥ̿͌̈ͬ̈́̐ͯ̀N͚͔̰͕̞̮̣͓̂̌̅̅̎̏̋͗ ͖̟̤̯̞͔͕̩̱̬ͣ̅ͮͧͮ͑̋ͯ̃̾D̢͝ ̛M̞̻͔̠̪̰̰̯̳͓̾̉ͤͫ͛̈́̈́̎ͪ͗ ̱̞̘̪̳̦͍̤͉͇̋͆ͯ̌ͣ̑͒͊̀̚E̱̻͕͖̘̦̠͖̜ͩͭ̂̓̓͗̍ͯ̚_

_Flug gulped, he had expected this to be some sort of interview or something! Not a game of hide and seek with a **fucking demon**!_

_XXX_

_It had took Flug about 30 minutes completely wandering around the place until he began to grew impatient. Normally, the scientist was a patient person, but being stuck in a mansion with a dangerous villain was something that even turned the scientist into a much short-tempered and wary person, not that he wasn’t always wary about his surroundings… The scientist checked his wrist watch, 8:45 PM.. Flug gulped.. 15 minutes left.._

_Flug began to quicken his pace, searching every room he came across. This is impossible!, Flug thought. How can Black Hat expect Flug, a human being with no super powers whatsoever, to find him in this fricking mansion! But then again.. He was the Flug, a smart and hardworking scientist, this canʻt be something impossible for him to do! All he needed to do was use his brain!_

_Flug began to analyze everything… So far, he had stumbled upon a living room (which was decorated with all kinds of fancy furniture, even a big ass portrait of Black Hat himself was there!), a kitchen (a big ass kitchen) and a bathroom along with other empty, unnecessary rooms… All very common in every house… Flug knew for a fact that Black Hat needs to have an office… He must have one! And usually, an office would be close to a bedroom.. Which Flug haven’t stumble upon yet, which wasnʻt something to be worry about yet… After a while of analyzing and thinking, Flug got an idea of where Black Hat should be.. and that is probably in his office, waiting patiently for Flug._

_The scientist looked at his watch, 8:58 PM,… _

_ SHI- _

_Flug didnʻt even have time to finish his thought process as his legs instinctively dragged him away. The scientist sprinted until he saw a staircase, he bolted up there and after what felt like seconds with his adrenaline rush, the scientist kicked the door to where he assumed was Black Hatʻs office._

_OHPLEASEBETHEREPLEASEBETHEREPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!! , Flug screamed internally as he looked around the room._

_And there Black Hat was, sitting on his chair, looking at Flug with a surprised.. no… shocked.._

_After a moment of just the two staring at each other, Black Hat was the first to recompose himself, although Flug still knew Black Hat was beyond bewildered._

_“ **Ah, Dr… something.. You made it just in time for the interview!** ” Black Hat said in a low tone, which held class and polite in them. “ **Please, take a seat** ” Black Hat gestured to the chair in front of him._

_Flug checked his watch for a second, 9:00 PM… BOY THAT WAS A CLOSE ONE! , before closing the door behind him and approached the gestured chair, still wheezing like a dying dog._

_“ **My, I am quite impressed by your… skills..** ” Black Hat said, pausing slightly as if finding the right words. “ **I may have underestimated you, dear scientist** ” Black Hat said, sounding slightly satisfied himself. And Flug had no idea if he should feel proud of himself for surpassing Black Hatʻs expectants, or be offended of how low the demon had thought of him._

_“W-Well…” Flug started, before he was interrupted by Black Hat, “ **Speak when is spoken to** ” Black Hat scowled, obviously annoyed. The scientist shut up immediately, and tried his damn best to suppress a sassy remark if he wanted to live._

_“ **Hm, well, you did proven yourself to be worthy of my.. attention. Unlike other creatures, who thought they could work for me even when they couldnʻt find my office! Well, they are paying their prices now, for thinking it was easy to work for an amazing, powerful villain like me!** ” Black Hat boasted, Flug could feel the pride radiating from Black Hat. Flug knew the eldritch wasnʻt arrogant, no, he was just prideful.. Well, the scientist couldnʻt blame Black Hat, I mean, the eldritch had worked his way to the top, completely on his own and did not used or need any help from anyone to do so, which was why Flug both admired and feared the eldritch.. But still, Black Hat was not arrogant, Flug could sense it._

_“ **Now, Doctor… Tell me about yourself. AND NO LIES.** ” Black Hat emphasized, staring intently at Flug with pure interest and precaution _

_“A-Ah… Well.. Where do I start?” Flug chuckled nervously, “W-Well.. My name is… Slys… Iʻm currently 23 y-years old… Iʻm a scientist who c-creates mass weapons and gadgets to destroy heroes and cause chaos… I sometimes sell them to live, and keeps the ones I feel proud of…” Flug said, he slowly felt confident as he tells Black Hat about his passion and job._

_“ **Hm… Youʻre quite the interesting one, Doctor… Now tell me, whatʻs your full name?** ” Black Hat asked, causing Flugʻs soul to escape his body._

_“Uh.. W-Well… Heh… You s-see… B-Black Hat, S-Sir… I donʻt g-give ou-out my full n-name to other p-people I d-donʻt k-“ Flug was interrupted again as soon as Black Hat slams his fist onto the desk, shaking everything on it, “ **I DEMAND YOU TO TELL ME YOUR FULL NAME** ” Black Hat growled, completely grown sick of “Slys”ʻs constant stuttering_

_“I-ITʻS FLUG SLYS!! PLEASE DONʻT HURT ME!” Flug flinched back, instinctively pulling his hands up to cover his face. Black Hat began to cool down as soon as Flug gave him the answer he wanted._

_“ **Well, then Dr. Flug…** ” Black Hat said, he paused and waited for Flug to calm down, which was a signal to the scientist that Black Hat is being nice and that he should stop being such a coward._

_Slowly, Flug pulled his hands down and set them on his lap nervously, the scientistʻs body visibly shook, but otherwise, he looked calm.. or at least he did.._

_“ **..How would you like to work for me?** ” Black Hat asked, clearly wanting Flug to say yes. _

_“…Is there even an option?” Flug asked sarcastically, before realizing his grave mistake and tried to back it up by adding: “…Sir?”. He received a hardcore death glare from Black Hat, but the eldritch did nothing to harm the scientist_

_“ **Well, Iʻm certain you are smart enough to know** ” Black Hat stated. Flug swallowed down a remark before opening his mouth again, “What do you have to offer?”_

_Black Hat looked at Flug for a while before a grin spread across his face, the eldritch was amused. “ **Very business-like, Doctor~** ” The eldritch seemed to cooed, which made Flug extremely uncomfortable, but he didnʻt speak up. “ **Well, I can offer you a place to live, a laboratory to build machines and gadgets, along with food, water and a room for you to rest your tiny human head** ” Black Hat said, smirking as he gaze at the contemplating scientist_

_“…Sounds… not as tempting as I thought it would be..” Flug said to particularly no one but himself_

_“ **I will allow you to buy any materials and equipment as you want as much as you want… ONLY for the gadgets and weapons that is assigned by ME… and I will allow you to buy anything you want as a reward if you did your job well… as long as it does not harm my business and reputation and be used to betray me, and donʻt worry, youʻre using my money**” Black Hat added_

_“...” Flug scrunched his eyebrows as he thought harder, before making his decision._

_“Deal”_

_As soon as the scientist answered, a contract and pen appeared in front of him_

_“ **Sign here, and youʻre hired~!** ” Black Hat purred, satisfied_

_Flug held onto the pen, he hesitated.. Was this something he wanted? To give his soul to Black Hat? To work for him? Only to be able to build more weapons and machines he so desired?_

_… **Hell yeah.**_

_Flug sealed his deal with the devil, the contract vaporized into thin air_

_“ **Great~!** ” Black Hat grinned, his sharp teeth reflecting Flugʻs reflection._

_“ **Now here are the rules!** ” Black Hat shouted suddenly, startling the scientist, “ **You will work for me, and me only! Any villain and heroes who offered you a new job, you must deny immediately and report to me! You will build anything I order to you, no matter how difficult or complex, you must meet the deadline! You are forbid to go outside without my permission! I will not tolerate with my employees missing their meals or rest, so you have to eat 3 meals a day and sleep for at least 7 hours a day! Disobey and you will be punished!** ” Black Hat exclaimed as Flug memorized the rules… He certainly will not follow the last one…._

_“ **Do I have myself clear?** ” Black Hat asked sternly. “Yes, Mr. Black Hat, Sir!” Flug replied instantly , agreeing with almost all of the rules_

_“ **Good! I will show you your room now, and I expect you to return to wherever you live, pack your bags, kiss that place goodbye and live here from now on, for the rest of your life!** ” Black Hat said, as Flug nodded, he had to stifle a giggle._

_This was his home now… And his hell._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a "4000+ words" chapter today to make it up for you guys qwq I can no longer feel my shoulders, my back or my hands and itʻs 11:35 PM where I live-  
> Also Malabʻs name means Honey in Somali!  
> Feedbacks are always appreciated (just donʻt be rude, please)!


	9. MoLesTed iN ShoWER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug gets that good ol back rub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iʻve decided to only write 1 chapter a day so my soul can handle it :"D But maybe sometimes iʻll write 2 chapters in a day too, if i was feeling merciful and suicidal that day pfff-

Flug stepped back into his room and noticed that 5.0.5 was gone, probably cleaning up the mansion.. Demencia was still sleeping soundly on Flugʻs bed, probably dreaming about causing chaos and kissing Black Hat. Flug stifled a chuckle. The scientist sat down next to the hybrid, gazing down at her. Demenciaʻs neon pink bangs covered her eyes, and poked her eye lids. Demenciaʻs hair is unusually spiky, even though it didnʻt look to be, it is and it would hurt a lot once the girl opens her eyes and has to endure the pain of her hair stabbing her. Flug quietly wipe the lizard girlʻs bangs away from her eyes, just to see them open widely.

“Boo” Demencia smirked at the sight of her brother flinching cowardly and toppling over the bed at her sudden action, she always love to jumpscare Flug.

“W-WHAT THE HELL, DEMENCIA?!” Flug gasped, his heart flying out of his mouth from the sudden surprise.

“Hehe, itʻs just a “prank”, bro” Demencia giggle, staring up at her sibling with sparkling, innocent eyes while the scientist just rolls his eyes after he regained his composure

“You always love to abuse my heart” Flug huffed before he sat down next to Demencia again.

“Aw, Iʻm not _that_ abusive, Fluggie~” Demencia giggled.

Flug huffed again before smiling at his sister. “How long were you up?” He asked

“Oh, about an hour or two” Demencia blew at her bangs before sitting up, crossing her arms, she seemed troubled… “Was just thinking about some things…” Demencia chewed on the inside of her cheeks

“… Can I open your head and check if your brain is okay?” Flug asked, surprised that Demencia was capable of thinking, which earned a snort from her.

“No, you asshole” Demencia chuckled as she pushed Flug playfully, which she earned a surprised laugh from the scientist.

“Anyways…” Flug tried to change the subject, he was a bit uncomfortable at hearing Black Hatʻs name. “…Itʻs been a while since…” Flug trailed off, “..uh…. Since Iʻve brushed your hair.. Care to let me do it?” Flug chuckled nervously. Demenciaʻs eyes lit up at Flugʻs words, “Of course!” The hybrid happily jumped off of her bed and approached a drawer, pulling out a comb that only she and Flug was allowed to hold.

“Here you go~!” Demencia handed Flug the comb before pulling her dragon hood down and untied her hair, letting it fall lazily onto the ground before plopping down in front of Flug, humming to herself. The scientist smiled as he began to brush Demenciaʻs hair, being careful to not let his skin touch the spikes of the hair along with trying to entangle the messy parts of Demenciaʻs hair, _Doesnʻt she take care of her hair? Or am I the only one whoʻs in charge of it?_ _Oh god, thereʻs even a dead lizard in this thing!_ Flug thought in horror as he found the poor thing, probably died from starvation while being stuck in his sisterʻs hair, _I should… leave it there…_ , Flug thought but he changed his mind and pulled the lizard out of the bundle of hair, and threw it to the side. Demencia didnʻt complain.

“Anyways, as I was saying…” Demencia started, Flug had almost let out a frustrated sound if it wasnʻt for the sudden tone of her voice that stopped him, “Iʻve been thinking about stop trying to chase for Black Hat…” Demencia sighed, she was obviously sad.

“Wait.. Really?” Flug asked, surprised at Demenciaʻs statement. Was she serious? Flug wasnʻt sure… Demencia was always somewhat good at being an actress…

“Yeah… Black Hat have said things that… hurts me, now that I am rethinking about it… Everything hurts now, and to be honest, Iʻve stopped feeling that certain way for him after what he pulled on you..” Demencia grumbled at her memory, sure she worshipped Black Hat, and that she knew Black Hat would always hurt Flug, especially off camera… But he had never hurt Flug to the point it would actually kill the scientist… Demencia simply had to barge in and stop everything before things go bad, even though she would usually enjoy seeing Black Hat yelling at Flug, but Demencia knew at that moment, Black Hat wouldnʻt just yell and give Flug a few wounds that could heal over time..

“Yeah…” Flug laughed nervously, cringing at the memory and the feeling of his body being slammed into the wall. “Well…. Are you going to torment 5.0.5 more now that youʻve stop targeting Black Hat?” Flug asked while brushing Demenciaʻs hair, which he earned a cackle from the lizard

“Hell yeah! That bear is so weak and innocent! I can literally put on a not convincing Black Hat and heʻd be scared!” Demencia laughed. “…Wasn’t it actually Black Hat when you pulled that prank?” Flug asked again, with made Demencia choked on her own laugh

“Well… pshh.. yeah but.. pshhhh… who cares? I mean… I can still fool him!” Demencia said as she tried to back herself up and huffed as Flug laughed

“Alright, Dem… Whatever you say” Flug smiled as he made his way down to the tail of Demenciaʻs hair, which was curled up… and it was the spikiest place in her hair.

“But yeah… The point here is… Iʻve lost interest in Black Hat…. And possibly a little bit of respect for him… Nobody hurts my brother” Demencia grumbled the last part, which warmed Flugʻs heart and made him smiled all stupidly

“Aw…. Dem…” Flug sighed, feeling happy that Demencia cared. “Yeah yeah… Don’t get worked up, big bro.. Because Iʻm gonna be in your lab more too, now that Black Hatʻs no longer on my priority list” Demencia smirked

“Of fucking course” Flug rolled his eyes as he was finally done with Demenciaʻs hair. “Okay, stand up and lemme take a look” Demencia happily complied and twirl around, her now tamed hair flying with her

“Thanks Fluggy~ My hair is sooooo neat and tidy now~!” Demencia purred happily, smiling in pride at her brotherʻs talent. She always love it whenever Flug brush her hair, it was their little way of bonding with each other, just sitting there and talking while Flug groomed her hair, Demencia never say it to Flug, but she always enjoyed the little times where they spent time with each other.

“Yeah, give it an hour” Flug said sassily, earning a playful shove from Demencia, “Youʻre so mean today, Flug-a-bug~!” Demencia giggled

Flug smiled, “Alright, alright.. Time for me to make my leave” Flug said as he stood up and the hybrid did not stop him

“Hey Flug?” Demencia called as Flug was about to open the door. “Yeah?” Flug turned his head towards Demencia, and noticed the genuine concern displayed on her.

“Be careful, okay?” Demencia said, obviously implying about the Flug and Black Hatʻs situation (even though the two of them had already resolved it)

“..Okay..” Flug nodded before leaving.

He needed a shower

…

Flug came back into his room to grab a new pair of clothes and couldnʻt help but snicker at the confused Demencia.

XXX

Flug stood in the bathtub with the curtains drawn to hide his body. Flug sighed as the water ran down his face, he needed this… After a while of numerous shower thoughts, Flug turned off the water and began to clean himself with a bar of soap.

Man, these days was wild for him… First, Demencia had somehow found a way to make a love potion without Flugʻs help.. Then she successfully drugged Black Hat, then the eldritch began to get clingy and annoying around Flug… Then Flug was almost killed… Then Demencia broke out the news that she has 100% lost interest in Black Hat… Much to say, this week has been tiring.. Even if he has feelings for Black Hat, he knew that Black Hat didnʻt actually love him… It was just the potion having an effect on his brain, messing and manipulating it into saying sweet things to the scientist… Flug had wanted to recreate the antidote a few hours ago, but the only reason he had managed to make the previous antidote in the first place was by using the last drops of love potion left on the glass bottle he had luckily catched…Only for Black Hat to lunge at him and broke the vile… And there was no way for Flug to remake the antidote… and that had made him pissed…

Flug sighed as he rub the bar of soap on his chest and stomach before making his way towards his back. The scientist struggled to rub a certain part on his back, it was too far from his reach, and his arms would hurt if he tried to twist them more. After a moment of trying his best, Flug gave up and sighed again, frustrated.

But what he didn’t know was the _someone_ had entered the bathroom, opened the curtain and saw his little struggled, and decided to “help out” by grabbing an extra bar of soap, and began to rub at the spot the scientist had struggled to reach.

Flug flinched at the feeling of his back being molested, he slightly turned his head, thankful that his long hair had covered most of his face. And he saw the molester of his back. Mother. Fricking. **Black**. **Hat**. He had the most shit eating grin and a dreamy look in his eye as he scrubbed the scientistʻs back.

Flug screamed and threw the soap he had onto Black Hat, “PEEPING PERVERT!!!” Flug screamed, effectively scaring Black Hat away as the eldritch bolted out of the bathroom, slamming the door shut and leaving the scientist behind.

Flug knew for a fact that he had locked the door, so Black Hat must have gotten in using his magic… This was the last time Flug is ever turning his back to the shower curtain.

XXX

After a while of contemplating that dramatic and traumatizing moment in the bathtub, Flub rinsed himself off, drying himself with a towel and hair dryer, put on fresh clothes, dumped the dirty clothes into a basket and put his paper bag and goggles back on and left, still traumatized.

As soon as Flug stepped foot out into the lab, he saw Demencia there, although she wasnʻt breaking things or messing with the room like she usually would, she just sat on a chair and just.. did nothing!

“Uh… Hi, Demencia…” Flug coughed, a little surprised by the sight of his sister behaving… He would really need to check on her brain.

“Oh, hey Flug-bug!” Demencia smiled at the sight of her sibling, all dressed and cleaned! “So, I guess you and Black Hat had a little conversation with each other, aye?” Demencia smirked, confusing the scientist. “I must say, for a weak scientist, you sure made Black Hat cry~” Demencia giggled

“Wha-?” Flug stared at Demencia in confusion, which signaled the lizard to continue her story.

“Yeah, the big ʻjefecitoʻ..” Demencia started, wagging her eyebrows at Flug as she teased him with the nickname he gave Black Hat, “.. just came running into the living room, wailing like a lizard and just at the moment I walked out of your room, and he did the most unbelievable thing!” Demencia paused, staring at Flug as if waiting for a reaction or question.

“…What he do?” Flug asked, using the “hip talk” Demencia always found hilarious whenever the scientist say it.

Demencia stifled a laugh, before she inhaled. “He. hugged. the. Bear” Demencia said, clapping her hands with each word, saying and clapping louder as she finished the word “Bear”. Flug was left shocked, the image of Black Hat, running and screaming and embracing 5.0.5 into a comforting hug was just too uncanny and honestly… too unrealistic for Flug to feel comfortable with. But at this point, Flug knew that it wouldnʻt be surprising if Black Hat came to Demencia for romantic advice… Flug almost laughed at the thought.

“Can you believe that?!” Demencia exclaimed, “I mean, I knew he was full of surprises, but I didnʻt know he was capable of hugging the Bear without tearing him apart first!” Demencia said, which Flug agreed with mentally.

“This is… uncomfortable…” Flug shivered, “Same here, bro. Same here” Demencia laughed nervously, “Well, thatʻs all I came here for, Iʻm gonna go bother the Bear now.. See you in a few hours, Flugga-Bugga” Demencia finger-gunned Flug and slipped out of the lab.

Flug shook his head and sat down.

_First, I got molested by a demon, then I learned that he hugged one of the things that he hated the most and sobbed into it…..  He needs an antidote.. pronto…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wail that Black Hat let out (as well as his running) is exactly like this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oxps6C9ZE6s (pls go watch it if you want to know how hilarious Black Hat became when his love rejected his back scrub)  
> also i got the idea for Flug getting a back-scrub from BH and Flug and Demenciaʻs lil bonding moment while i was in the shower. (donʻt ask)  
> Feedbacks are always appreciated! Just donʻt be rude!


	10. Little bit of bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat and Flug gets some snuggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof! hello, how are yʻall today?

Black Hat sat in his office, mourning over Flug rejecting his affection. The eldritch had been comforted by 5.0.5, the creature he possibly despised the most in the mansion (Demencia close second), even though Black Hat would never admit it in front of anyone, but 5.0.5 gives the best hugs.. Black Hat grumbled as he stabbed his pen onto the table over and over. Normally, heʻd be doing paperwork and taxes, but he already finished them the night when he woke up 20 minutes after being knocked out by Demencia. Black Hat began to daydream about Flug, is this how itʻs like to be in lo…. to have feelings for someone?

Black Hat didnʻt know what happened to him, he wanted to know why heʻs having this… odd feeling… He hated it at first, he wanted to shove his hand down his own throat and pull out whatever pest is feeding off him and is giving him this weird fuzzy feeling. But now he had grow accustomed to it. And it felt… nice and irritating. But he only felt like this whenever he thought about Flug or see the doctor himself. It angers Black Hat more now that Flug has been giving Demencia more than him! On any normal day, Black Hat would not care, but now he is! He wanted Flug all to himself! To be his mate, his partner in crime, and his only! Black Hat grumbled louder as he remember about Demencia, _blast that retched girl!_ , Black Hat growled in his thought, why must she interfere with everything? Why must she always stick around _his_ scientist and be a nuisance? Why canʻt she just be a normal assassinator? But then again… If Demencia didnʻt step in last night, Flug would have gotten hurt seriously.. and Black Hat would never forgive himself… he still didnʻt…

…

He need to thank Demencia later..

…

Black Hat sighed as he tapped his (damaged) pen on the desk, thinking about Flug even more and other employees in the mansion and their relationship with each other… Black Hat, of course, was their superior, their _life_ , Demencia was his assassinator and self-proclaimed fangirl, Flug was his assistant and scientist, and 5.0.5 was.. a cleaner and a “son”, Black Hat was always angry with Demencia, if she was more professional and serious with her job, he wouldʻve tolerated her _way_ more, Flug had always made Black Hat irritated by his stuttering, but now, the eldritch found them adorable, and Black Hat completely _despised_ 5.0.5, despite it being his creation, it was way too harmless for Black Hat to muster any positive feelings to. Demencia was Flugʻs adoptive sister, despite her being his creation, the two humans had known each other since they were young, way before Flug became Black Hatʻs scientist and before Demencia got experimented with a reptile, the two of them had always been close, even though they seem to hate each other on camera, they had always treat each other equally and both love each other as if they are actual siblings, and that made Black Hat _sick_. Flugʻs and 5.0.5ʻs relationship was like a dog and itʻs boy, or a father-son relationship, either way the two see each other as family, which left Black Hat out of place, because all 3 employees see each other as family, and Black Hat was just…. their boss…

He didnʻt care how Demencia and 5.0.5 see him, but Flug was the important one. If Flug was sad, Black Hat was miserable. If Flug was angry, Black Hat would be enraged. Everything Flug felt, Black Hat could feel the same, just stronger. And if anyone were to hurt Flug, Black Hat would love to eat their face off and humiliate them in front of everyone.

Black Hat felt an urge to find Flug, to love him and protect him, but he knew that Flug needs privacy too (says the one who watched him shower). Black Hat continues to sit there, remembering when Flug was in the bathroom.

Black Hat had saw his hair, a light yellow… He had always expected Flugʻs hair to be a dark burgundy, or maybe no hair at all! But he wasnʻt disappointed, yellow is a nice color for the doctor too… Black Hat also noticed there were scars and bruises spread across the scientistʻs body, which enraged him, but then Black Hat noticed the black bruise somewhere on Flugʻs torso, he felt a flush of regret.. It was him who caused it, by throwing the scientist.

Black Hat let out his 100th sigh as he dropped his pen, standing up and walked out of the office.

He missed Flug.

XXX

Black Hat snuck into the lab, his dead heart seemed to beat again and skipped a beat when he saw Flug standing there, working hard as always. A soft purr rumbled from his throat as he stares at Flug lovingly. His scientist was so cute… Black Hat snuck behind Flug, inhaling the sweet scent of lemon and a bit of cinnamon, chemicals and mechanics.. along with a splash of darkness and sadism in it.. His cute, _evil_ scientist…

Black Hat wraps his arms around Flugʻs stomach and nuzzled into the scientistʻs shoulder, listening to the sound of him squeaking at the sudden contact

“J-Jefecito?” Flug gasped, flustered

“Hello, Flug~” Black Hat sighed dreamily, completely enchanted by the smell of the scientist.

“A-Ah, wh-what do you need, s-sir?” Flug stuttered, trying to pull Black Hatʻs hands off with little effort. The scientist obviously wanted this..

“I need you, Doctor..” Black Hat whispered into Flugʻs ear, even though his paper bag had blocked it. Black Hat hugged Flug tighter and sat down on a table, pulling the scientist onto his lap, he didnʻt protest.

“J-Jefe!” Flug gasped as he could feel Black Hatʻs hand snake under his shirt, and whimpered. It seemed to stop Black Hat as he looked at Flug in caution

“Am… Am I hurting you?” Black Hat asked, obviously worried for Flug. “N-No…” Flug shook his head, “I-It… feels weird…” Flug let out a shaky breath as Black Hatʻs hand accidentally brush again a sensitive spot on his body

“Does it?” Black Hat asked as he continued to touch the spot that got Flug gasping. Not a minute after, the scientist began to giggle as Black Hat run his hand on the same spot. Flugʻs laugh was intoxicating… Oh Satan… Black Hat wanted to hear more…

He touched the spot faster, making the scientist laugh louder and wheezed.

“J-JEFECITO!! Th-That tickles!!” Flug gasped between laughs, finding it hard to not let tears fall off. Black Hat smirked as he continued to tickle Flug while holding him to prevent the scientist from falling

“J-Jefe!!” Flug laughed, wrapping his arms around Black Hatʻs shoulder and buried his face in the crook of Black Hatʻs neck, earning a smile from the eldritch.

After a bit of tickling and hearing Flugʻs enchanting laugh, Black Hat had stopped and let the scientist sit comfortably on his lap. Flug was still gasping from laughing too much, his paper bag couldnʻt do anything to cover up the face that heʻs blushing.

“Your laugh is so beautiful…” Black Hat sighed in bliss, holding Flug close to him. “Th.. Thank you, jefecito…” Flug said between gasps of breath, making the eldritchʻs heart twitch at the sound of his nickname…

Black Hat used to hate being called “jefecito” by Flug, it felt so gross to him, but now whenever he heard that nickname, Black Hat just wanted to hear more of it and protect the cute scientist. He had always wondered why Flug called him that.. Wasnʻt it a term of endearment and.. flirting?

Black Hatʻs face heated up at the thought of Flug had been secretly flirting with him through nicknames… This only made Black Hat have feelings for Flug more… and made him want to keep Flug away from anyone who has the potential of taking him away from Black Hat…

The thought of someone driving Flug away… like Demencia pulling Flug away from Black Hat, just because she wanted to “protect” her brother from a creature like the eldritch, or the image of Flug spending more time with 5.0.5, loving and caring for it instead of for Black Hat… A low, deep grumble rumbled out of his throat, creating a growling sound that alarmed Flug.

“Is everything alright, jefe? Am.. Am I going too far?” Flug, who had buried his face into Black Hatʻs chest and held onto the eldritchʻs tie, asked warily.

“Ah, no, my dear..” Black Hat replied, cradling Flug in his arms like a baby. “You continue what youʻre doing…” Black Hat said, nuzzling Flugʻs head

“O-Okay, jefe..” Flug nodded, before snuggling his head into Black Hatʻs chest with a soft sigh of relief leaving his mouth.

“…Youʻre so adorable..” Black Hat smiled, “So smart… so fragile and beautiful… A delicate human… I want to be with you until time itself end… I want to hear your laugh and hear you call me ʻjefecitoʻ… It never stop making me feel special… To be your ʻjefecitoʻ….” Black Hat sighed dreamily as he feels Flugʻs bag heating up at his words and lets out a chuckle

“J..Jefe…” Flug whispered softly as he looked up at Black Hat with a surprised look in his eyes, “Is… Is it true?” Flug asked

“Yes, my dear..” Black Hat nodded truthfully, before cupping the scientistʻs chin, “May I?” Black Hat asked, as he gestured the bag. “J..Just a little bit..” Flug said quietly, and Black Hat complied as he pulled the bag up slightly, revealing Flugʻs chapped lips.

The two leaned closer to each other, their lips were only an inch away… They wouldʻve kissed, but then very loud footstep could be heard, approaching the lab, causing Flug to jump, his and Black Hatʻs lips brushing past each other slightly. The scientist jumped out of Black Hatʻs lap and yanked the paper bag down, and scooted a respective distant away from the eldritch as the door slammed open, revealing Demencia riding on 5.0.5ʻs back.

“Giddy up, Bear! Oh and hi Flug! Hi Black Hat!" Demencia laughed as she lead a very frightened 5.0.5 running across the lab, luckily not breaking as much stuff as Flug expected. The two wild animals made two loops around the lab before exiting, Demenciaʻs laugh and 5.0.5ʻs screech can be heard from miles away.

“Uhm…” Flug gulped nervously, not knowing what to do now that he had been left alone with Black Hat again, and the kissing mood had completely vaporized from the air, leaving an awkward tension behind. “Iʻll uh…” Flug started and looked at Black Hat, immediately regret seeing the blank expression on the eldritch, Demencia and 5.0.5 is going to get a beating later...

“Iʻll… go stop them..” Flug swallowed as he began to step away, but then he did something that not even he would expect himself to do.  The scientist approached the eldritch, and pressed his paper bagged face onto the eldritchʻs cheek, and skedaddled away as fast as his legs could take him before Black Hat could say anything.

Black Hat stared in utter shock at the scientistʻs brave action, his hand traced the place where the scientist had plant an indirect kiss. The surprised frown soon morphed into a lovestruck grin as Black Hatʻs pupil turned into a heart, his face flushing as he stared at the entrance of the lab.

Oh Satan… His cute, evil scientist was so sneaky and brave~.

Black Hat jumped off of the table, and marched his way out of the lab, a small smile carved onto his face as he could still feel Flugʻs paper bag and lips pressed against his cheeks. It wasnʻt noticeable, but if anyone looked closely and intently at Black Hat, they could definitely see a faint, green blush spread across his cheeks.

 _Oh Flug…_ Black Hat thought to himself, _You always know how to make me… love you more~_

A purr rumbled out of the eldritchʻs throat as he marched his way back to his office.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some Paperhat fluffy moment *w* AND DAMMIT DEMENCIA AND 5.0.5, FLUG AND BLACK HAT ALMOST KISSED AND YOU TWO JUST HAD TO BARGE IN RIGHT AT THE MOMENT! >:(


	11. Lil bit of jelly BH but not really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... Flug wants to meet Malab.  
> And BH is not happy about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday- I got distracted by Drawpile and i stayed on it for hours-  
> Also thank you for 100+ kudos! It means a lot to me! :")

It took a while, but Flug had somehow pulled Demencia away from poor 5.0.5. Demencia had whined and pouted, which Flug just rolled his eyes and lead the traumatized bear back to the lab.

Flug patted 5.0.5ʻs head lovingly, smiling down at his creation who curled into his lap as he sat down on the floor. Flug always loved 5.0.5 like a father loving his child, how could he not? 5.0.5 was a precious thing.. too precious to the point he seemed out of place in this mansion. Black Hat was a being that loves to kill and live to see despair, Demencia was a mix between a human and a lizard, her hyperactive personality is dangerous and her strength was enough to obliterate a mountain, and Flug… Despite the fact that the scientist would never hurt anyone unless in the name of science, he could still be deemed as dangerous whenever one of his mood is up.. and 5.0.5, the bear despite being big and quite frankly strong, the scientist had never see him hurt a fly, not even once, and thatʻs what made Flug want to protect the big, fluffy creature from anything that could destroy the bits of innocence. To be fair, 5.0.5 was the only thing that kept Flug sane in this house of madness.

The bear made a sound of content as Flug patted behind his ear, the scientist chuckled. 5.0.5 loves to be pet behind the ear and sometimes even on the flower. Flug couldnʻt help but tear up at the thought of losing 5.0.5 one day, it pained him to think that he would never see the bear ever again.. Flug shook the thought away, _Positive thoughts, Flug_ , the scientist scolded himself.

Flug noticed that 5.0.5 had fallen asleep, making small bear noises in his sleep. Flug slowly lifts up 5.0.5ʻs head and scooted away from him and set his head onto the floor. Flug stood up and grabbed the earmuffs he kept in the drawers for 5.0.5 and put it on his head.

Flug began to work again, building  machines and cursing loudly every time he messed something up or when the machine malfunctioned when is tested. Flug groaned as his machine fell apart again, itʻs parts lay lazily on the floor, tired and useless. Flug looked over his shoulder, 5.0.5 was still asleep… good…

Flug sat down and rested his head on his arms, panting slightly from exhaustion. The scientist was just taking a 5-minutes break, nothing more and nothing less. All he wanted was a machine that has an ability to suck out powers from heroes and energy from humans! Was it too much to ask? Why canʻt the machine just stay intact? DOES HE NEED TO USE SUPERGLUE? OR THAT ONE SILICONE GUN DEMENCIA HAD INTRODUCED WHEN SHE HAD SO RUDELY INTERUPTED THE ORIENTATION VIDEO THEY WERE FILMING WITH HER “DEMENCIA TIPS”?

Flug slammed his head onto the table, groaning in frustration. He didnʻt noticed but 5.0.5 had started wake up, probably from the aura that his body was releasing that alerted the bear.

“Baroo?” 5.0.5 made a sound as he pulled the earmuffs down and stared at his papa in confusion

“Ah! 5.0.5! Youʻre awake!” Flug jumped, laughing nervously

“Roo?” 5.0.5 made a sound, asking what Flug is doing

“O-Oh! I-Iʻm just taking a break from a little project Iʻm working on! Nothing much!” Flug chuckled, before approaching the bear and pets him

“Boo…” 5.0.5 made a pleased sound, before smiling happily at his creator.

“A-Anyways… You should get back to… cleaning the mansion! O-Or else Boss would get very angry and sad that his mansion is filled with dust!” Flug said, which 5.0.5 made a dramatic gasp and nodded before he scurried away. Flug chuckled at the innocence 5.0.5 had.

The scientist went over to the machine, furrowing his eyebrows in displease as the mess before kicking he kicked the parts away. Flug started to work on new projects, and left the other machine in a corner.

XXX

Flug finished with his little machine, it was simple and small, but it was deadly. If the machine was thrown to a person, it would “open” itself, and mechanical limbs would fly out, grabbing onto the person and hold them for a while, and would snapped their neck if the person was weak enough. Not one of his best machines, way too simple and cliché, but Flug just needed something to keep his mind off of what he did to Black Hat earlier…

And now heʻs starting to think of Black Hat.. Flug buried his paper bagged face in his hands, blushing furiously as the memory come flushing back. WHY DID HE DO THAT? THERE WAS ABSOLUTELY NO REASON FOR HIM TO KISS BLACK HAT! Unless he really desired the eldritch… _NO, STOP! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN THINKING?!_ , The scientist scolded himself.

The words that Black Hat had said to him made him feel fuzzy.. Why? Flug knew from the start that it was the potion that took affect to Black Hat… Yet why did he succumbed to it? It was madness! Flug didnʻt know why he wanted to kiss Black Hat right then and there! It was so wrong, but it felt right! Flug died inside as he imagined a scenario where Demencia and 5.0.5 didnʻt interrupt him and Black Hat, the two of them would have a very heated kiss, along with touching and stroking each otherʻs body.. Then they would… Flug snapped out of the thought before it turned more… explicit….

Flug slapped himself for having such a silly thought, why would Black Hat ever want to sleep with him? Sure Black Hat was under the power of the potion and was driven to “love” him.. But the eldritch would never be driven to wanting to have sex with the scientist…. Right?

Not wanting to get into detail with the thought, Flug left it astray and thought of something else… Then his mind clicked.

_Malab.._

The villain that he had met in the villain convention 3 years ago… Flug wondered how she was doing now? Was she disappointed that he had never visited her once? Flug feels the guilt climbing from his stomach to his chest. Why did he feel like he should go meet her? She was a stranger to him, just someone that liked his work… Why was it so important for him to see her? Was it because of his curiosity of the machine she vowed to make in front of him? Did he suspect her of breaking her words and steal his idea? Flugʻs stomach churned at the thought of Malab getting recognition from the machine that wasnʻt even her idea in the first place!

He subconsciously stood up and head over to a drawer he had forgotten existed, he pulled it open and looked inside. Memories began to flood back. This drawer was used to put all the things he cherished, or just simple items that he certainly wanted to keep until he died, like the first time he broke his tooth, or his pilot license! All the members in the mansion had learned to respect his property and to never touch this specific drawer. Flug had remembered that he had threatened them their life if they steal or destroy anything in the drawer. It was… not a pleasing memory…

XXX

_Flug remembered standing in front of the drawer, obvious rage displayed on his goggles as he hold a ray gun that has the power to kill anyone and even wound Black Hat at the three residence: 5.0.5, Demencia and Black Hat. The lizard girl had rummaged through his drawer, and had tore his lil paper drawing accidentally, and that had pissed Flug off to no limits. He remembered standing there, yelling “If anyone ever come near this drawer, I will not hesitate to disembowel you and make every.single.second of your life **unbearable**!”. Flug remembered the terrified look in 5.0.5 and Demenciaʻs look, and how it made him so pleased inside. In the end, Black Hat had to be the one to calm him down, using his charisma and charming word before knocking the scientist out with a simple blow.  Flug had been unconscious for hours, until he woke up with a pain in his head, Demencia was next to him, waiting for him.. His paper bag was horribly wrinkled, but luckily nobody took it off. Demencia had apologized a lot, bugging Flug and followed him everywhere just to continue the “Iʻm so sorry!” words. Flug had forgiven Demencia the first time, but she mustʻve felt it in her conscious that he didnʻt. Flug later found out that Black Hat had forced Demencia to apologize over thousands of time to him, and the scientist had no idea if he should feel happy, or concerned. But needless to say, everything returned to normal afterwards, with everyone complying to his wishes of not touching the drawer.. The gun that he had held in front of everyone later on malfunctioned, never to be brought back again. Such a shame though, the gun couldʻve been used to defend Flug from Black Hat…_

_XXX_

Flug snapped out of his memory as his hand touched something, like a card or something. He held it up and looked at the texts, his eyes widened. This was… the card that Malab had given him.. Why did he keep this again?

Flug scanned the card, chuckling quietly at the name Malab had called herself,  _Malavious Death_ , it was a weird name, but Flug wasnʻt the one to judge names of other villains. He saw the address of where she lived, and wondered if she still lives there.

Was he doing this? Was he seriously going to meet a villain he had never talk to in 3 years?

… Why not? He had nothing to lose…

But Flug had to do what he dreaded the most… Ask Black Hat for permission to go…

Normally, Black Hat wouldnʻt care where the hell Flug was going, and heʻd grant the scientist permission as soon as he heard the reason why. But now that Black Hat had fallen in love with him… It was going to be hard for the scientist…

But, the little curiosity Flug had had risen up, and now there was no way for him to stop it from finding Malab… Flug began to walk out of his lab and made his way towards Black Hatʻs office, praying in his head that Black Hat still has that level of apathy in him.

As Flug stood in front of the office, he quietly raise his arm and knocked onto the door, only to hear a purr loud enough to escape the room.

“ ** _Come in~_** ” Black Hat cooed, making Flug blushed and gulped. He grabbed onto the door knob and twisted it, opening the door to reveal a very excited Black Hat, who was visibly shaking from trying to not pounce on the scientist and get some snuggles from him.

“Hello, doctor~” Black Hat purred happily. “H-Hello, jefecito…” Flug blushed as he seemed frozen on the spot. “Please, sit down~.” Black Hat purred as he suggested the seat in front of him.

“O-Okay…” Flug nodded and forced his legs to move and sat down, “So what brings you here, my dear~?” Black Hat rested his head on his hands and stared dreamily at Flug.

“Oh… I- I came to…” Flug stuttered, fiddling with his fingers, which he was sure Black Hat found adorable, “I-I came to a-ask permission to… to leave the mansion…” Flug gulped as the atmosphere changed, he dared to look up at Black Hat, and he regretted it as he saw the disappointed look.

“Oh… Is that so? And the reason is…?” Black Hat asked, his voice held no emotion.

“We-Well.. Iʻm gonna t-tell you… But please donʻt get mad!” Flug spluttered, which rose some suspicion in Black Hat, and the eldritch furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at the scientist.

“…Depends..” Black Hat huffed as he straightened himself.

“O-Ok… Well, I-Iʻm going to… go out to meet a… acquaintance.. Weʻve.. met in the convention.. the one where you invited me to your mansion..” Flug said quietly. Black Hat jumped visibly.

“Hmph.. Where is this “acquaintance” at?” Black Hat asked, trying to keep his anger at bay.

“W-Well, she g-gave me a card.. where itʻs an address to where sh-she works and p-probably lives at..” Flugʻs body shook, scared. “I-I promise sh-she has no bad intentions with me! I-I just want to meet her for business!” Flug gulped as he stared at Black Hat in fear.

The eldritch sat there in silence before he spoke up, “Iʻm coming with you” Black Hat stood up from his seat

“B-But-!” Flug started before he was interrupted by Black Hatʻs heated glare, “ ** _No.Buts._** ” Black Hat said sternly. “Now come, we will leave now.” Black Hat opened the door and walked out, which Flug reluctantly stood up and followed.

At least he survived talking to Black Hat about this… and he got permission from the eldritch…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also hereʻs the link to the drawpile crap i did with my friends: https://bleeding-cactus.tumblr.com/post/173411390418/all-the-drawpile-crap-i-did-with-artisticgarlicj  
> Iʻm sure you guys can recognize my art style (and my friendʻs art style) :")  
> Also feedbacks are always appreciated (just donʻt be rude, please)!


	12. Just a normal day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug and Malab talked and get to know each other.

The ride towards the place where Malab was supposed to live was… uncomfortable. Flug and Black Hat sat there, not saying anything as the invisible (and possibly dead) limo driver drove them. Demencia and 5.0.5 was coming along too!... Because Black Hat did not trust them to be alone in his mansion, he suspected Demencia to throw a house party and 5.0.5 not doing anything because he’s just too nice to do anything, and when the adults, which are Flug and Black Hat, was away, there bound to be chaos in the mansion.  
“Oooh, Fluggie~! Are we going to your girlfriend’s house?” Demencia teased, emphasizing on the word “girlfriend” and is completely oblivious to the heated glare that was sent to her by Black Hat.  
“N-Not really… She’s more of a…. acquaintance..” Flug gulped and smiled nervously under his bag, he just wanted to meet Malab alone and discuss about science stuff along with life alone! Not having the whole team with him as well! He was anxious about this, Demencia was the type to explore and mess with anything she can set her hands on whenever she’s in somewhere new, and she was sure to wander around Malab’s place and tear the whole place down! While with 5.0.5, Flug is more relief because the bear always know how to behave and to always stick close to either Flug or Black Hat. And Black Hat… Oh, Black Hat… It wasn’t that Flug thought Black Hat was incapable of handling himself or anything, quite the opposite, but now that Black Hat was under the effect of the love potion, and he would possibly get even more possessive with the scientist.   
“That’s what they all say~ AND THE NEXT THING YOU KNOW IS THAT THEY BE BANGING ON THE CEILING, BOI!” Demencia squealed, laughing her ass off at the nervous wreck of a Flug. Demencia could hear the slow, dangerous growl that was leaving her ex-crush’s gritted teeth, but she was enjoying seeing Flug sweating his eyes out too much to stop teasing him.  
“D-Demencia, me and th-this girl didn’t even talk to each other except o-once! And i-it was 3 years ago!” Flug stuttered, shaking at the dark aura Black Hat was releasing. The worse thing is, Black Hat was sitting next to him, so he was catching all the dangerous red flags the eldritch was setting off, while Demencia was sitting next to 5.0.5 across them.  
“That’s where the romance comes!” Demencia finger-gunned the scientist, she could already sense that Black Hat wanted to pull her vocal chords out and she was stepping over the line here, but she did nothing to stop herself from running towards a very hazardous place.  
“Imagine it~! A female villain admiring an evil scientist’s invention, promising to take inspiration in it and left him something to find her~! Only for the two of them to be separated from each other by… circumstances~!” Demencia looked over at Black Hat teasingly before looking away almost immediately, not daring to see what his expression was, “Only for 3 years later, the scientist gathered his confidence and went in search for the female, he found her and the two of them ended up dating~” Demencia purred as she held her face in her hands as she imagined the scenes.  
Flug gulped loudly, he could feel and see that Black Hat was about to lunge towards Demencia, and tear open her stomach and eat her organs while she watches. But luckily, the driver that day felt like saving Demencia’s life as they stomped on the brakes, stopping the limo immediately before Black Hat got a chance to attack.  
“I-I guess.. we’re here…” Flug said nervously as he looked over at Black Hat, he could still see the bloodlust in his eyes. The scientist grab onto the eldritch’s arm quietly, “J-Jefecito?” Flug whispered, quiet enough for Demencia and 5.0.5 to not hear, but loud enough for Black Hat to.  
Black Hat looked over at Flug, his sharp glare softened at the sight of the shaking scientist, a small huff escaped his lips. “Hmph, let’s go” He said in a gruff tone and stood up, making his leave out of the limo with the 3 employees following behind.   
When the four of them walked out, they looked at the building, and surprisingly, it looked like normal citizen’s house, unlike other common villains who tried to build their bases as uncanny and stand out as possible. “What is this bloody shit?” Black Hat asked in disgust, staring up and down at the building while trying not to retch.  
“Well, t-this is what the card said..” Flug shrugged as he made his way towards the building with the others following behind… and Black Hat being a bit too close for the scientist’s comfort.   
Flug took a deep, nervous breath and pressed on the doorbell a few times. They all waited for a while, but no one answered. Flug pressed on the doorbell again, no one answered again. Demencia apparently got irritated and impatient  
“OH YOU WANNA DO THIS THE HARD WAY?!” Demencia yelled and stormed towards the door and slammed her fist on the door, “OPEN UP!” She yelled, and surprisingly, the door swung open almost immediately, and there was a female with dark brown afro, golden eyes, and the same leather jacket still on.  
“Alright, lads. What’s the deal?” The female slurred as she looks at everyone, her eyes met with Flug’s and they stared at each other for a bit.  
“Uhm… A-Are you.. Malavious Death? AKA, Malab?” Flug asked quietly, looking at the female nervously.  
The female’s tired half-lidded eyes slowly lifted up, her golden eyes glows in excitement  
“DR. SLYS?! IS THAT REALLY YOU?” She gasped, grinning from ear to ear   
“Y-Yeah…? H-How are you?” Flug laughed nervously and hold out a hand for Malab, which she shook happily and a bit too fast for the scientist’s sake.  
“OH MY GOD! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER VISIT! I TRIED TO GO TO EVERY CONVENTION IN HOPES OF FINDING YOU, BUT I COULDN’T SEE YOU IN ANY BOOTH! I THOUGHT YOU HAVE, LIKE, DIED! I WAS SO DEVASTATED THAT I ALMOST THROW AWAY THE INVENTION I PROMISED TO BUILD!” Malab went on and on about how she missed Flug, and it was not helping Black Hat’s jealousy.  
“Yeah.. Speaking of the invention, would you mind showing it to me? If you have finished it of course” Flug looked at Malab with a genuine smile under his bag, his excitement to see creations based on his covered up his fear of Black Hat’s jealousy.  
“OOOH! YES! I WOULD LOVE TO SHOW YOU! But… it’s only designed for you to see… I’m still waiting for that discussion whether to actually release it or not, ya know?” Malab laughed, a hint of worry in her voice  
“I-I’m sure Black Hat and the others would be fine with… being alone, right guys?” Flug nervously look back, he can see the excitement in Demencia and the neutral face 5.0.5 gave him, but there was Black Hat, he kept an emotionless stare, but Flug knew that Black Hat was dying from the need to protect Flug and from overwhelming jealousy. “Great!” Malab smiled as she grabbed Flug by the hand and led him inside  
“You three can come in and hang out around the house, no stealing though!” Malab laughed, before turning over a house maid that was there the whole time, “Greta, may you lead the guests around the place?” She asked, which she received a “Yes, ma’am” from the maid.  
Malab happily lead Flug away, chatting recent events and one of the heroes she hated the most while completely ignoring the, once again, dark aura that Black Hat was purposely letting out to intimidate others.  
Flug knew, deep inside, that Black Hat was going to tackle him down and take a lot of snuggles and energy out of the scientist when they came back home.  
XXX  
“So, that’s basically how this hunk of a machine works!” Malab said after introducing the machine she had mentioned over and over. It had the same effect as Flug’s gun, but instead of shooting the liquid nitrogen and acid at the victim, it traps the victim inside of it before releasing the “gas-version” of liquid nitrogen and acid, which would have the same affect, just much slower and much more painful, hence to why it was so big. Flug couldn’t help but admit, it was pretty cool.  
“Hm… Creative..” Flug nodded and smiled proudly, which earned a very happy squeal from Malab. “I would suggest you to add an option in it where you can carry it around… without it looking suspicious or inconvenient, ya know?” Flug criticized as much professional as he could, analyzing Malab’s reaction. She nodded understandingly, but there was a hint of disappointment that she didn’t think of that first.   
“Hm… Good point.” Malab nodded, mimicking Flug’s action before and earned a laugh from the scientist, which she smiled at. “Anyways, lets sit down and just.. talk, and get to know each other” Malab smiled as she lead Flug towards two chairs with a table in between them. Flug and Malab both sat down, a short awkward silence stretched around them for a bit before Malab started the conversation.  
“So, where have you been after the convention, when we first met, of course.” Malab smiled, curiosity glowed from her.  
“Ah.. Well, I ended up having a normal day, with occasional villains coming towards my booth and asking questions about the ray gun, then leaving afterwards, and then I got hired by a villain” Flug said briefly, not putting much detail to the story because they seemed unimportant to him.  
“Oh, and who was the lucky villain?” Malab smiled and rested her head on her hand, listening intently, sipping from a glass of water that was already set on the table.  
“Black Hat.” The next thing Flug knew, Malab almost spat all over him from surprise. “BLACK HAT?!” Malab gasped, “THE DUDE THAT WAS GIVING ME THE HARD GLARE AS IF I WAS MRS. STEAL YO GURL?!” Malab chocked on her words, her eyes big like saucers   
“Yeah…” Flug laughed nervously, sweating slightly and gulped.   
“Oh.. My.. GOSH! THAT MOMENT WHEN YOUR SENPAI WORKS FOR YOUR ULTIMATE SENPAI!” Malab gasped, which confused Flug to no end, “Uhm… Excuse me?” Flug coughed awkwardly.   
“Ah-, nothing-. Sorry, that was weird and… cringy..” Malab shivered at her own words, ashamed for letting out the outburst in front of her “senpai”.  
“That’s okay..” Flug laughed, finding amusement in her embarrassment. The mood changed into a very friendly one, it felt like the two of the aspiring villains were best friends since grade 1.  
“Anyways, tell me.. How was it like working for the Black Hat?” Malab let out an intrigued smile.  
“Well.. It was certainly scary.. You have to watch your words and actions there if you want to live… A-And no slacking off… Or else he’ll have your head on a silver platter for his rats..” Flug gulped, everyone in the Black Hat mansion feared the eldritch, even Demencia. Even if the girl does speak without thinking in front of Black Hat, she never slacks off whenever she is given a mission, and she certainly watched her actions in front of Black Hat. Yes, she did bother him a lot before, but she always leave immediately when she sense that she was only one step away from causing Black Hat to rip out her ovaries and shove them down her throat.   
“Wow… Scary…” Malab said “I would definitely not survive in there if I ever get the job” Malab laughed, but she was damn serious about it.  
“Yeah..” Flug laughed as well, enjoying the weird and uncomfortable yet healthy conversation they were having, it was nice to socialize once in his life with another person that was not Black Hat or Demencia or 5.0.5 or any clients that only came for the inventions Flug built and not to talk to the scientist himself.  
“Anyways, do you have like, a lover or something?” Malab smiled as she looked at Flug, expecting him to say yes.  
“Nnno..” Flug said awkwardly, he was never interested in getting in a relationship, especially when he’s working for Black Hat, because getting a lover would make him even more stressed out because he need to balance his relationship with them while still being able to keep his life and work.  
“Aw, that’s too bad.. I’m sure anyone would love to date a dude like you!” Malab chuckled pitifully, but she was sincere about it.  
“Eh, too inconvenient anyways..” Flug shrugged. “Is that so?” Malab hummed, thinking for a bit before looking up at the scientist.  
“..Are you and Black Hat dating?” She asked suddenly, which caught Flug off guard.  
“W-Wait WHAT? Wh… How… O-Of course not!” Flug laughed and coughed nervously, obviously showing signs that would usually raise suspicion in any other normal living being, but Malab was either too stupid about it, or she ignored the signs.  
“Yeah.. I mean, Black Hat probably is one of the most aromantic being in this entire galaxy” Malab laughed, which relieved Flug almost instantly.  
“Anyways, lets just talk about life” Malab smiled as she and Flug began to talk about their experiences with being a villain, of course, both of them had secrets that they would rather keep and not tell anyone about it. Ever. And they had a respectful and civilized conversation while Demencia was causing chaos upstairs with a lot of maids and butlers apprehending her down and keeping her in a cage with very strong steel, while 5.0.5 was playing cooking and tea party with other maids happily and Black Hat moping in the corner and waiting for the love of his life, that is Flug.  
So let’s just say, it was a normal day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We get some friendly Malab and Flug moment!  
> Also here's a lil project I'm planning: Coffee shop AU, P A P E R H A T. What do you guys think? Should I make a fanfic about it? Would you read it? Give me your opinion in the comments! (O R IG I NA L I DE A D O N O T ST EA L !)  
> Feedbacks are always appreciated (just dont be rude, please)!


	13. Embarassing moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug hates himself now.  
> Oh and he and Malab texted each other! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I died because of school (SUMMER VACATION IS COMINʻ RLLY CLOSE- BUT MY SCHOOL WAS LIKE "nAH BITCH" AND FORCED US TO GO TO THEM FOR 2 MORE WEEKS EVEN THOUGH WE LITERALLY JUST SIT THERE AND DID NOTHING ALL DAY!)  
> also i finished my exams weeks ago, and if anyoneʻs wondering, i did good :]

"So thatʻs why Ice Raven always beat Storm Lord!” Malab gasped as Flug nodded in approval. The two of them had just been sitting there, talking about villains and heroes. The ones they were talking about right now are Ice Raven, a male hero with ice powers and the ability to turn into any types of bird, and Storm Lord, a female villain with powers of electricity, who had been enemies for years. Flug always knew Ice Ravenʻs strategies and how he works in order to get the tables to turn towards him, it was pretty obvious, Storm Lord was just too blind to see it.

“Man, I feel bad for Stormie..” Malab sighed, leaning on her chair and pondered to herself. Flug sipped on his drink that had a straw stuck to it. “I wonder how sheʻd react to knowing how easily it couldʻve been to defeat Ice Raven without all those gadgets” Malab hummed to herself, “Sheʻd probably raise hell and track the hero down in order to have a battle with him” Flug shrugged, imagining the scenarios. “Maybe… Should we tell?” Malab asked as she looked up at Flug. “..I donʻt see the benefit in telling her, it might make it worse, with her infamous temper and all” Flug shivered.

“..Right.. That reminds me of my mom..” Malab grumbled to herself, resting her chin on her hand.

“Oh? Do you mind sharing?” Flug asked in interest, before realizing he might be prying into sensitive memories of the younger villain, “Of course, if you want..” Flug added nervously.

“Oh, I do… I fucking hate her…” Malab grumbled, visibly angry. “She always care about herself, and would get angry whenever I try to ask for simple things, like oh I don’t know, hand me the salt? Give me a ride to school? Or maybe _feed_ me after weeks of ignoring my health!” Malab glared at the wall, she balled her fist in anger at the woman who she hated. “Gosh.. I wish she died a painful death… That woman had gave me… wounds that would never heal..” Malab winced.

“Iʻm… sorry for that..” Flug frowned at the sight of Malab, feeling sad himself. “Donʻt be” Malab waved her hand dismissively, “Iʻm just happy that the despicable woman decided to send me to my uncle after all those years of “having to deal with my shenanigans”.” Malab pouted, “But at least my uncle was nice to me, he taught me how to be a villain!” Malab smiled as she mentioned her guardian.

“Iʻm sure he did” Flug chuckled and stood up, “I think I should leave now, Black Hat might be getting impatient” Flug sighed as his boss returned back into his brain. “Oh, okay then” Malab stood up and followed the scientist outside of the small lab.

“Ya know, I had fun talking with you!” Malab smiled genuinely at Flug, her eyes gleaming. “Me too” Flug nodded truthfully. Malab had been respectful and did not try to pry too much into Flugʻs personal life, she also threw in a few jokes that made Flug laugh.

“Hey, you know what I think?” Malab said, which Flug looked over at her, “We should, like, trade numbers, so we can stay in contact!” Malab suggested, smiling excitedly.

“Hm… Sure.” Flug shrugged, seeing Malab was harmless and didnʻt seem to be planning on killing him. They traded their numbers, which Flug named Malab as, well, “Malab”. The scientist took a peek at Malabʻs phone to see her naming him “Smart Senpai”, Flug laughed inside and cringed.

“Iʻm going to spam you with “Hello”s on 3 am..” Malab snickered, wagging her eyebrows at Flug, which the scientist snorted. “Please donʻt.” Flug laughed as Malab continued to joke around.

XXX

When the two villains got upstairs, they saw a Demencia struggling to get the butlers and maids that was holding her down off, a 5.0.5 behaving and pouring tea for a maid and a Black Hat grumping in the corner.

“Does your ʻfriendsʻ always acts like this?” Malab softly whispered to Flug. “Theyʻre more sane in some days” Flug sighed, he already felt his energy being drained from the sight of Demencia and Black Hat. Malab chuckled before returning her attention to her workers and clapped her hands to get them to look at her.

“Alright, guys! You can set the wild one free now!” Malab chuckled and watch as the butlers and maid scattered away almost immediately.

Demencia stretched her arms and legs, yawning. “Man, these people donʻt go easy on you..” Demencia arched her back and groaned in pain.

“Iʻll check for any injuries once we get back home” Flug sighed and looked at Black Hat, who was glaring at him and Malab, “U-Uhm, we can.. return to the manor now, sir..” Flug gulped nervously, keeping his eyes on Black Hat.

“… Good” Black Hat huffed and stood up, wiping the dust off his attire and approached Flug like a predator to itʻs prey, “5.0.5! GET YOUR ASS UP! ITʻS TIME TO LEAVE!!” Demencia shouted and dragged the bear away from the table where he was playing with the maids, to which the bear whined sadly.

“Iʻll.. see you for another time!” Flug smiled at Malab, saying his goodbye to her. “You too, buddy!” Malab giggled and guided the villains out of the building.

It was nice, Flug managed to make a new friend, Demencia didnʻt blow the whole place up and Black Hat didnʻt kill any maids or butlers that asked him what was wrong.

XXX

When they got back to the mansion, Black Hat had immediately ordered Flug to follow him, which the scientist didnʻt dare to disobey. The walk with Black Hat had been awkward, with Black Hat being quiet and Flug sweating nervously. Was Black Hat gonna kill him for just talking with another villain? Flug hoped not.. That would be a horrible reason to die.

When the two villains, one being powerful with the ability to obliterate Earth by a single snap of a finger and one being hopeless, scared and weak, made it to the desired destination, Black Hat opened the door to his office.

“ ** _You first._** ” Black Hat said as he stared into Flugʻs soul, which he gulped and complied, not daring to disobey.

When Flug stepped into the middle of the room, he heard the door click and looked behind him in a panic, Black Hat had locked the door.

Flugʻs knees visibly shook as the scientist nervously hunched down, gulping and not having enough strength to move away as Black Hat approached him slowly.

“P-Please donʻt k-kill me…” Flug whimpered quietly.

“ ** _Kill you? Now why would I do such thing?_** ” Black Hat asked, his voice dripping with something that Flug was too scared to confirm. The scientist squeezed his eyes shut and took shaky breaths, trying to calm himself down from having a mental breakdown.

But instead of feeling any pain on his body, Flug felt a pair of hands snaking around his waist, pulling him closer to a figure. The scientist whimpered before opening his eyes and looked up, Black Hat was nuzzling his face on Flugʻs paper bagged face.

“S-Sir?” Flug gasped as his chest touches Black Hatʻs, he could even hear the rumbling on the eldritchʻs chest and immediately knew it was a purr. The eldritch pulled Flug into a very tight hug, nibbling on his neck.

“Youʻre so chewy…” Black Hat sighed as he nibbled harder, and the eldritch suddenly lifted Flug up and set him on the desk in front of his chair.

“Jefe…” Flug gasped as Black Hat kissed his neck, he felt tingles running up his brain. The eldritch caressed Flugʻs waist, kissing his neck lovingly.

“Your skin is soft too… I can just rip you apart..” Black Hat sighed in bliss and nuzzled his mouth on Flugʻs exposed neck, immediately striking fear into the scientistʻs chest.

“Jefe, please..” Flug protested, trying to push Black Hat away with no avail. The scientist tried to scoot away, but Black Hat would always pull him back with a warning growl.

“You smell… disgusting…” Black Hat growled, which made Flug feel embarrassed. At least Black Hat still has his rude and mean personality, it was a good sign that the eldritch wasnʻt completed eaten away by the love potion.

“I-I… guess?” Flug laughed nervously, and squeaked at the moment he felt something wet gliding around his clavicle area. Black Hat tucked Flugʻs shirt collar down and purred as he tastes the scientistʻs flesh, itʻs so good…

Flug made more noises as Black Hat swirled his tongue around an area that he was sensitive to.

“ ** _Very vocal, doctor~_** ” Black Hat purred as he moved closer to Flug, pushing the scientist down onto the desk.

“Sir! Please!” Flug yelped at the feeling of sharp teeth on his collarbone. His instinct told him to struggle, and the doctor gradually listened to it.

“Ow ow _OW_!” Flug hissed (Like any sane living being would) and tries to shove Black Hatʻs face away, which the eldritch took as a sign of discomfort and pulled his teeth away from the flesh, lapping on the blood with his tongue and purred at the sweet and salty taste of it.

“That hurts..” Flug sniffled as tears streamed out of his eyes, shaking at how his wound stung.

“ ** _Good~_** ” The eldritch hummed in satisfaction, nibbling on the spot and earned another hiss from the younger man.

“Sir, stop..” Flug whimpered and shifted uncomfortably under Black Hatʻs weight, finding it hard to stay still.

A soft growl left Black Hat as the eldritch stubbornly pressed his body onto the scientistʻs. Flug shivered as Black Hat pressed against an area where he would never allow other people to touch.. The scientistʻs breathing hitched as his boss accidentally rub the area.

“Wait.. Jefecito… I-I donʻt wanna do this…” Flug whimpered, shifting away from Black Hat.

“ ** _Nonsense…_** ” Black Hat nuzzled his face on Flugʻs neck, “S-Sir… I-I want my first time t-to be special…” Flug cried out.

…

“ ** _What?_** ”

…

“What?”

…

“ ** _W h a t ?_** ”

…

“Werenʻt you gonna… you know…?” Flug said awkwardly and stared up at Black Hat in confusion.

…

“ ** _I was going to… remove the other villainʻs… scent off of you…_** ” Black Hat said slowly, he too was confused.

…

“Oh.”

XXX

Flug screamed into his pillow inside his room, cringing and dying from embarrassment. How could he be so stupid?! Of course Black Hat would try to replace Malabʻs scent with his! God! He can never talk with Black Hat anymore!

It was so awkward after that! Of course, Flug had let Black Hat rub his scent onto him, but the scientist immediately leave right after, not wanting to stay any longer. But Flug knew Black Hat was laughing at how stupid the scientist was.

Flug was about to hit his head on the wall and kill himself until his phone buzzed at him. Flug ignored it and the next thing he knew, his phone buzzed again, trying to draw his attention.

Flug sighed and checked his phone to see Malab messaging him.

**Malab: Hi senpai :)**

**Malab: How are you rn?**

Flug sighed and texted back.

**You: Terrible.**

Flug lay down on his pillow, his paper bag and goggles were already set on the nightstand next to him. His phone called out to him again

**Malab: Oh??? Whot happened? :0**

**You: I got into an embarrassing situation with my boss.**

**Malab: Spill. The. Tea. Sis**

Flug stared as each words on Malabʻs reply has a clapping hands emoji, Flug smiled slightly.

**You: Nah, Iʻm not feeling like cleaning up today.**

**Malab: Pretty pls???**

**You: No.**

**Malab: Pls :[**

**You: When I said no, I mean no.**

**Malab: Aw, come on! U canʻt just tell me something interesting n not gimme the details!!**

**You: I donʻt want to remind myself of how much of a mess I am!**

**Malab: Hmph.. Whatevs. What are you doin rn?**

**You: Just resting. I need to get my beauty sleep~**

**Malab: Uhm, Excuse you, sister**

**Malab: That line belongs to mwuah *suggest self***

Flug snorted slightly, rolling his eyes at the silly message

**You: Yeah, I should leave the narcissistic lines to you.**

**Malab: Iʻm not a narcissist!**

**You: Yes you are!**

**Malab: Says the one who boast about his intelligence in videos!**

**You: Boasting does not mean narcissism.**

**Malab: Pff. Whatever-!**

**You: ANYWAYS, what do you want?**

**Not trying to sound rude,**

**just curious as to why you just text me all of a sudden.**

**Malab: Just checking to see how my smart senpai is doing :3**

**You: Donʻt call me senpai, please-**

**Malab: Okay, Senapi~**

**Malab: *Senpai~**

**You: IʻM GOING TO SLEEP NOW!**

**Malab: Okay :”) Talk to u later!**

**You: Alright.**

Flug turned his phone off the moment his message was seen and set it onto the nightstand. The scientist got comfortable on his bed, snuggling into his blankets. He was about to fall asleep when his brain decided to remind him the reason why he hid inside his room the whole night.

Man, heʻs never gonna let himself live this out, isnʻt he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR THERE WILL BE SMUT IN THE NEAR FUTURE BUT CURRENTLY I WANT THERE TO BE- INTENSE SEXUAL TENSION AND MORE DEVELOPING BEFORE THE TWO JUMPS EACH OTHERʻS BONES  
> also my attempt to make people uncomfortable :")  
> Feedbacks are always appreciated, just donʻt be rude, please!


	14. Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flugʻs dream was pretty... trippy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! FUCKED UP DREAMS AND WRITER IS A PROCRASTINATOR!

“ ** _Youʻre useless_** ”

“ ** _Youʻre weak_** ”

“ ** _Worthless_** ”

“ ** _Selfish_** ”

“ ** _Disgusting_** ”

“ ** _Whore_** ”

“ ** _You don’t deserve to roam around this Earth_** ”

“ ** _You are only destroying humankind, you incompetent fool_** ”

“ ** _Freak_** ”

The voices taunted, deafening Flug’s hearing. All he could make out was the sound of statics, loud beeping and insults. He couldn’t see, he couldn’t scream, he couldn’t cry, he couldn’t beg and he couldn’t stop panicking. All he could do was listen to the mocking, and **_SUFFER_**. Flug tried to move his head, he couldn’t. He tried to raise his hands, they were stiff. He tried to shake his legs, he couldn’t feel them. It was as if he didn’t even have a body. Why can’t he move? Is something wrong? Did a hero break in and kidnap him? Did Malab rat him out to them? Where’s Demencia? Where’s 5.0.5?... Where’s Black Hat? Are they okay? _Please be okay_. Flug felt as if he couldn’t breathe. His chest felt like someone had dropped million pounds of weights on them. His eyes stung. His mouth felt dry. Everything was black.

_Help Help Help Help Help HelpHelp Help Help **HelpHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELP!**_

Flug felt his breath hitching up and the scientist sobbed quietly, he choked on his saliva and whimpered.

 _Demencia, help_ , He thought

 _Black Hat, save me_ , He thought

 _5.0.5, get to safety_ , He thought

Is this it? Is this where it all end? Was there even an end to this? Everything hurts. Flug tried to struggle, tried to thrash, tried to _escape_. But in the end, it’s all useless.

“ ** _Weakling_** ”

“ ** _Unfaithful_** ”

“ ** _Sadist_** ”

“ ** _Pig_** ”

“ ** _Wretched sloth_** ”

“ ** _Just suffer_** ”

“ ** _We hope you kill yourself_** ”

“ ** _Fucker_** ”

“ ** _Blood lusting bitch_** ”

“ ** _You’re not as innocent as the way you show yourself_** ”

“ ** _Fake_** ”

“ ** _Why do you do this?_** ”

“ ** _Crybaby.._** ”

“ ** _I hate you_** ”

…

…

…

“ ** _Black Hat would never truly love you…_** ”

…

…

…

“ _In the end, itʻs all just madness_ ” Flug said with a hoarse, raspy but firm tone.

XXX

Flug woke up to the sound of his alarm clock beeping. The scientist slammed his hand on the device and pressed on a button that shut the clock up. The clock exploded, injuring Flug’s hand. He ignored it. The scientist stood up and marched his way out of his room, not bothering to change or brush his teeth. The door to his room shriveled and crumbled up into nothing. The scientist pressed on.

The hallway was distorted. Mouths on the walls, sticking their tongue out sluggishly and licked the air lazily, some recognized Flug’s presence and desperately tried to get a taste out of him. They couldn’t. Dead bodies hung everywhere, one even got stuffed into an old grandfather clock, their bodies must have been here for a long time now because their rancid smell says it all. Their head was opened up, their brain looked as if someone had toyed and fondled around it. An almost dead body reached out to him, it stared at him with it’s brain dead eyes, it’s brain looks like mashed potatoes… It looked like him… It _was_ him! Flug stomped on the brain and felt the mushy, soft organ under his feet. _It was pleasurable_.

The brain dead version of Flug looked up at him for a split second before it stopped moving. Forever.

The floor was filled with mathematics and science equations, some of them scribbled messily and most of them written neatly. Seemed like the person who wrote them was very smart, for they solved all of it.

Flug’s mind was blank, his instinct and legs carried him into the kitchen, the scientist’s eyes glued to the floor.

“Plane! Plane!” A voice called, catching Flug’s attention. Demencia approached him with a big smile plastered  on her face, enlightened twinkles on her eyes.

“Come on, Plane! Let’s go to the dining room! Time’s running out quickly!” Demencia took Flug by the hand and dragged him out. The walk was slow and agonizing. The smell of rotting corpse made Flug’s eyes stung and scrunched up his nose. Flug could still hear the remains of his other version’s brain on his feet, making sick squishing and slapping sounds. Demencia didn’t seem to hear it, or she just didn’t mind.

When they entered the dining room, the corpse of Black Hat caught Flug’s eyes the most.

XXX

The corpse was placed on a chair, but his body was slowly sliding down the floor. His head seemed to be chopped off and placed on a silver platter next to Black Hat. His hat was still on, and his eyes was still malicious and held danger in them, yet dead. 5.0.5 was next to Black Hat, mauling on the flesh and organs of his “papa” on the floor, while the “papa” seemed to be regenerating the missing organs. Funnily enough, even after heʻs dead, the eldritchʻs body seemed to still live on, even though the flies around him begged to pardon. Flugʻs heart shattered the most at the sight of his little baby, his creation, his _hope_. This 5.0.5 was nothing like the 5.0.5 he knew. His once smooth, clean baby blue fur was now a darker shade, ruffled and messy with splattered blood sticking on it permanently (from who, Flug did not care). His once round, innocent eyes were now wild and animal-like, no hint of moral in them anymore. Just insanity. The beautiful, cute and lively flower that was planted on 5.0.5ʻs head was wilted, it somehow had a mouth that was chewing on the little black flesh. Flug didnʻt like this 5.0.5…

“Here, Plane!” Demencia handed Flug a rusted but still sharp scalpel. Flug toyed with the idea of stabbing his throat with said scalpel, very tempting…

“Come, Plane! Itʻs time~!” Demencia practically purred and sat down on a chair, humming a very happy tune to herself. Flug mindlessly walked behind her, now that Demencia had removed the hood she always wear and that Flug was now looking closer at her, there was a visible long cut the ran across her forehead. The cut seemed to be deep… Making her head seemed easy to be open. Flug mindlessly did what tempted him the most, he opened his siblingʻs head and looked inside, immediately amazed at the sight of her brain. You see, Demenciaʻs brain was not the average size of a normal humanʻs, rather small actually. But thatʻs not to blame, she is half lizard, in which is the reason why her brain was smaller. There were toxic green splotches spreading across Demenciaʻs brain, making it looked like Flug had dropped chemicals on them. The scientist pressed the scalpel on Demenciaʻs brain, finding fascination in how it react to the touch.

Demencia twitched and giggled at the pain, her shoulders twitching. Flug dragged the sharp object along the brain, moving around the curves and dig deeper into the organ. Demencia jumped and moaned quietly to herself. “..Plane… It feels so painful.. I love you…” She giggled, holding her face with her hand and tongue sticking out of her mouth.

Flug couldnʻt help but notice the sudden twitch in Black Hat, he could be delusional, but it looked like Black Hat was still affected by the love potion, was still alive and can hear what Demencia said. Flug wanted to laugh, but he kept a straight face under the paper bag,

 _You love me?,_ Flug thought as he stabbed the knife into Demenciaʻs brain, earning a scream from her.

“YES!! YES!!” She cried and bit on her tongue.

 _..You slut… Now that youʻve stopped bothering ʻjefecitoʻ, you start to develop pathetic feelings to me? Disgusting…_ , Flug thought and in a blind rage, he stabbed onto the brain and moved around.

Demenciaʻs body couldnʻt stop twitching and she couldnʻt stop crying. It must have feel very painful, but maybe to Demencia, itʻs pleasurable.

Flug stabbed onto the splotches of green of the brain, feeling satisfied with every time the scalpel hit precisely onto it. Demenciaʻs scream could be heard from miles away.

After 5 minutes, the lizard hybrid went limp.

Flug looked at the bloody scalpel, before lifting his paper bag up to lick on the substance. Demenciaʻs blood was somewhat sweet, and very salty along with a hint of sour in it. Not bad, Flug wondered if he could save the remaining blood on the girlʻs body.

5.0.5 approached Demenciaʻs dead corpse on all fours and began to mauled on her. The bear either finished with Black Hat, or he was attracted by the smell of blood and the smell of fresh food.

Flug also wondered, _how does Black Hatʻs blood taste like?_

He assumed itʻd be bitter, and acidic too. Maybe spicy. The image of his tongue burning while he drank Black Hatʻs blood made Flug sigh in bliss.

A pair of rotten arms wrapped around Flugʻs waist and pulled him close. Flug didnʻt need to turn around to know who it is, the smell of rotten flesh, the spicy smell along with a strange odor that the scientist had smelled for 3 years now was too familiar.

_Black Hat…_

The eldritchʻs body was pressing against Flugʻs. Black Hatʻs head was now attached to his neck. His stomach was still open and intestines was still hanging from it. But Flug didn’t complain.

The smell of Black Hat encouraged him.. and _aroused him immensely_.

“ ** _Flugzeug…_** ” Black Hat purred, nuzzling his face on the scientistʻs shoulder. The eldritch was like a cat… Needy, cranky and selfish… Flug loved Black Hat because of that…

Suddenly, Black Hatʻs normal, blunt fingers turned into sharp talons and slashed into Flugʻs stomach, immediately knocking the weak scientist down.

Flug coughed out blood as he collapsed on the floor, hugging his wound as tears streamed out of his goggles and onto the floor.

And there Black Hat was, licking on the blood on his claws sensually.

The scientist trembled in a mixture of pain and fear, but the feeling left a bit later and was replaced with emptiness.

Mustering all his strength, Flug quietly stood up, his hands pressed onto his wounds. Black Hat grinned at the scientist in appreciation and approval with a hint of satisfaction, as if Black Hat was actually proud of him.

The dining room was filled with silence, the only sound was the sound of 5.0.5 chewing on Demenciaʻs colon and sipping on the puddle of blood on the floor.

Flug smiled at the sight of Black Hatʻs grin.

Demencia opened her eyes and looked up at the two lovers, her eyes crazy and her smile wicked.

 

****

 

“ ** _I̷̧̛̬̩̺̮̮̝͕̞͆͐̏̆͊͊̄̕̕͜ń̶̨̳͍̣͎̤͉̝̞̖̃̋͂̋̆̈́̈́̄ ̷̛̛̹̪̠͇͓̻̘̥͙͋̊͐͌̇͘̕͝ͅt̸̢̛̞̮͈͎̭͇̯̙̟͂͆̀̔͊̔͝͝͝h̸̛͎̫̜̦̯̭͉̝̮̭̃̏͒̑͗̔͘͝͝e̷̖͎̟̤̭̯̘̯̗̋͋͌̃̆͂̉̽̄͊͜ ̶̱̞̰̩̘̤͖͙̼̠͋̒͐͛̏̄̈́̈̔̚e̵̬̟͕̼̫͖̰͉̰̋̿̔̋̇̆̅͑̑̂͜n̶̛̟̠̱̞̯̲͚͙͉̘͑̾̅̇̈́̐͆̋͝d̸̤͈̺͚͙̫̥͇͍̑͑̊̈́̎͒̔͋̕ͅ,̷̩̤̜̹̮̮̩̯̗͚̅̉͆̾̇̿͐̑̍̓ ̶̪̼̻͔̻̗̩̥͖̈͒̌̇͂͒̉̒͜͠i̴̡̫̖̝̳͔̝̞̫̥͂̍̈̈́̎͆̄͊͗̊t̸̢͔̱͈̳̠̗̠̥̟̾̀̋̎̑̅̌̍̚͝ʻ̵͔̳̞̣̙̼̲̥̹̥͊̀̒̓͗͑̈̓͘ş̵̛̟͖͔͚̝̱̝̼̼͂̇͗̈́͋͒̎͗͘ ̵̡̛̼̩̺͖͖̞̪̯̲͂̾̀́͑̓͒̋̚a̶̢̧͕̙͓̗̘̟̭͛̇̇̽͛̽͗͆̐̏͜l̶̨̧̡̟̹̙̭̥̞̝͒͛̎͑̓̓͑͊̐͝l̵̛̙̖̣͇͈̟͖̱̭͊͊͛͗̌͗̓͋̚͜ ̵̠͕͔̜̳͎̲̮̳̘̌͒̃̌̐͋̇̏̈́͌j̵̡̢̳͓̦͈̭͙̝̋̏̊̈̚͜͠͝͝͝u̸̢̞̯̱̱̤̰̭̘͆̎͗̀̃̎̾͐̚͜ś̴̬̠̼͍͖̗͍͍̞͚̽̇̉̌̿̎̈̑̕ţ̵̡̢̨̬̮̪͉̬̄͐̃̔̓̐̔̊̕͜ ̵̢̢̫͙͉̼̞̹͓̆͒̈́̇̎̾̓͊̉̚͜m̵̧̨̛̞̹̙̣̜͓͎̦͐́͐͂̃̈́̕͝͝a̸͍̺̮̟̘̲̜͙̪̔̀̃͒̉͋̎̔̕͜͝d̶̡̛̟̬̰̲̻̰̬̼͐̇̽̀̾͂͊̕̕͜n̵̫̜̹̹͓͕̟͕̘̞̊̄̏̏̾̈́͋̆͌̌ẹ̶̢̛̛͓̟̘͉̘̺͙͎̉́̄̿̇̉̔̕s̸̤̬̺̯̖̻̯̙͒̔̈́͗͌̂̑͘͜͝ͅš̴̲̲̰͕̙̲̫͎̼̅͛͐́̅̕͠ͅ.̶̢̯̩̪̦̼̝͉͖̐̉̔̉͐̃̿̌̒͜”_**

****

****

The three lunaticsʻ voices synchronized together and spread across the lonely hallway.

XXX

Flug woke up at the sound of 5.0.5ʻs horrified screech. The scientist jumped out of his bed, sweat all over his body and there was even a puddle on his bed. Flug gulped and put his paper bag and goggles on before rushing out of his bedroom, trying to find 5.0.5 and Demencia.

“IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?” Flug screamed, not noticing how hoarse and desperate his voice was.

5.0.5 was standing there in horror, tears in his eyes. Demencia was lying on the floor, blood slowly creeping out of her head. Flug knelt down next to his sibling, trying to force the panic out of him and stay rational. He checked for a pulse, she was still alive… luckily. Flug sighed in relief, but he needed to check if his sister was alright.

“5.0.5, p-please carry D-Demencia with me to m-my lab..” Flug said quietly, suppressing a whimper.

The bear nodded and picked Demencia up bridal style and followed Flug.

The scientist and his “son” was quiet the whole trip, nobody said anything and nobody wanted to. The only sounds there were their footsteps.

Flug couldnʻt help but replay the blurry dream. It wasnʻt that bad… Is his brain going easy on him this time? Why now? Normally it was more… crazy… But now? It was mere child play..

Flug could look into this later, but for now, his priority was Demencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally gonna make it more... lighthearted but while i was in class, i kiiind of got a more fucked up idea and instead of learning, i whipped out a stack of paper and begin to write some drafts and ideas for the chapter, also FUCK CHEMISTRY!  
> Also ouch Demencia-!  
> And also Flug, you got some trippy dreams, dude. Bet thats why Black Hat loves you pfffff-  
> Feedbacks are always appreciated, just donʻt be rude, please!


	15. Smoochies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heated kisses amirite?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh iʻm pretty sure i was brain dead while writing this-- I promise I will try harder to stay focus to writing next time-- maybe--

Flug waited for his sister to wake up. Demencia almost cracked her skull open, but she was somewhat okay. It wasnʻt the first time Demencia almost got herself killed, and it sure as hell wonʻt be the last. Why canʻt she just keep herself away from trouble for once? Was it so hard on her part?

“Roo…” 5.0.5 whimpered sadly as he lay his head on Flugʻs lap.

“I know, 5.0.5.. It sure was scary..” Flug sighed and pets his sweet son.

A little flashback of the previous dream rushed through Flugʻs thoughts. The image of the wild 5.0.5, the dead Demencia who had claimed to love Flug, Black Hatʻs rotten body and the zombie-version of the scientist himself was quite… peculiar. It wasnʻt the strangest, but it did made Flug feel… jittery. Flug shivered slightly.

“Baroo?” 5.0.5 looked up at his dad, worried.

“I-Itʻs… Iʻm fine, sweetie. Just.. cold…” Flug cleared his throat and had to suppress a yelp when the bear nuzzled his big head onto the scientistʻs chest in an attempt to warm him up.

“Thanks, 5.0.5..” Flug smiled and kissed his sonʻs head, “I love you” He said.

“Ba-wow…” 5.0.5 returned the loving gesture by licking his dadʻs hand lovingly.

Flug felt like the happiest man alive; he had a sweet, perfect son, an almost stable but fun to live with sibling, and a responsible boss… who is in love with him and is also one of the strongest villains in this galaxy… Yeah, nothing wrong with the fact that the boss could choke the scientist to death without even touching him.

“5.0.5, sweetie, could you be a dear and watch Demencia while I take a little bath?” Flug asked, feeling like the most disgusting man alive now. He was also tired and drained, so maybe a relaxing bath along with some coffee might recharge him for the whole day.

“Baroo!” 5.0.5 nodded and got off of his dad.

“Thanks, 5.0.5. Iʻll be back soon.” Flug gave his son another kiss on the forehead before standing up and walking out of the lab.

XXX

Flug lay inside the bathtub, his paper bag and goggles next to him. He was surrounded by bubbles. Gosh, it feels so amazing. He really needed to do this more often… Maybe he can get a massage in the future in his free time… Flug quickly put the thought into the list of priorities.

The scientist sinks into the water and moaned quietly, enjoying the feeling of bubbles and foam around his body. Flug was about to fall asleep when he heard the door clicked and open.

The man yelped and immediately grab his bag and goggles to put them on.

“WHOʻS THERE?! IʻVE GOT A BAR OF SOAP AND A FUCK TON OF BUBBLES WITH ME AND IʻM NOT AFRAID TO USE THEM!!” Flug yelled as he grabbed onto the soap and held it firmly as if it would protect him.

When Flug looked over the door, he saw nobody. Did he just… imagine it? Thatʻs probably it. The scientist visibly relaxed and sighed before returning his gaze to the wall in front of him.

The moment Flug saw a top hat along with a dark face with an eye and a monocle staring at him was the moment Black Hat latched onto him, showering the scientistʻs neck with kisses.

“J-JEFECITO!!” Flug squeaked at the sudden affection, feeling uncomfortable with being inside a tub with his _boss_! He tried to push Black Hat away with no avail.

“Miss you, Flug~” Black Hat kissed Flugʻs clavicle and purred happily. “We literally talked last night!” Flug exclaimed.

“Oh~, you mean the night when you thought I was about to bed you~?” Black Hat teased.

“I-I thought…” Flug started but quickly lost his words, which amused Black Hat.

“Oh, youʻre such a treat~” Black Hat purred, making the scientist even more flustered than he already was.

Flug quietly place his hands on Black Hatʻs chest, only to realize they were bare. Is… Is Black Hat shirtless? Is.. he naked? Does that mean that under the water, Black Hat has his… genitalia out??

Flug blushed harder and push the dirty thoughts away, mentally scolding himself for having such thoughts about his boss, and for being aroused by it!

Flug was stuck in his train of thoughts until Black Hat bit onto his collarbone to snap him out.

“Pay attention to me, Flug..,” Black Hat grumbled like an angry cat. “Okay, Jefecito…” Flugʻs breathing hitched when Black Hat kissed his neck again.

“What are you doing here…?” Flug whimpered quietly, he couldn’t stop his face from heating up.

“Just visiting my little scientist..~” Black Hat practically cooed, grinning up at his worker.

“…In the bathroom?” Flug rose an eyebrow.

“Yeah? Got a problem with that?” Black Hat asked back, leaning closer to the scientist.

“Yes, thereʻs this thing called ʻprivacyʻ.” Flug couldnʻt help but let his sassy side take over.

“My, Iʻve never heard about that before. Care to explain?”

“Sure, privacy means the state or condition of being free from being observed or disturbed by other people.” Flug explained in his professional voice.

“Well, fuck that..” Black Hat grumbled, “Who needs privacy?”

“Uhm, every single living being in this entire universe.” Flug said, actually surprised that Black Hat didnʻt give a shit about privacy and boundaries, despite him being admitted to be a gentleman. Or it might be the effect of the love potion that clogged the eldritchʻs rational side when it comes to the scientist.

“Well, you clearly don’t seem to mind.. Maybe itʻs because of me~” Black Hat cooed and leaned even closer in an attempt to kiss the scientist. The eldritch had expected his employee to submissively let him caress and kiss him, but when the scientist leaned away almost swiftly was when Black Hat starts to get frustrated.

“Uhm, I beg to pardon.” Flug protested, and thus started their bickering.

XXX

It had been 20 minutes since papa and daddy had started fighting… They were always so loud when talking with each other. 5.0.5 slumped on the chair as he looked over Demencia, sighing to himself.

Why does she always get herself hurt? Was it really that fun to experience near-death experiences?

Sure, 5.0.5 didnʻt like Demencia that much, she was always mean, loud and rude, but she was like an aunt to him. Or a sibling as well. Despite her always messing with the bear, riding on him like a horse, pulling pranks on him and calling him weak and pathetic from time to time, he still didnʻt dislike her to the point of him wanting her to die. Sure, the words sheʻd use did affected 5.0.5, but he had accepted them recently because he knew he was weak, and he was an easy target to bully, but he was fine with that, because he knew Flug would always be there to protect him. At least 5.0.5 would get treats and hugs from Flug without having to beg him for it.

5.0.5 loves Flug, he was always kind to him. He always treat him right and always let 5.0.5 help him with stuffs in the lab.. He couldnʻt say the same to Black Hat, but he loves the eldritch either way. And maybe he.. likes Demencia, she was annoying at times, but was what made the mansion fun to live in.

5.0.5 lay his head on the table and looked over at Demencia, letʻs hope she wake up soon.

XXX

The scientist and eldritch kept barking insults at each other now, neither of them accepted defeat yet.

“Well, if you weren’t being such a cute little incompetent scientist, maybe I would have given you a raise!”

“I donʻt know whether I should be flattered or offended! But because youʻre such a jackass, Iʻm gonna be offended instead! I canʻt believe I worked with you for 3 years!” Flug threw his hands up in the air exasperatedly.

“Well, _you_ chose to work with me in the first place!” Black Hat protested

“I donʻt believe I had a choice there, did I?” Flug furrowed his eyes at Black Hat

Black Hat seemed to be releasing steam right now, really hot steam. Normally, Flug would admit defeat and let the eldritch gleam with glory, but at this point, the scientist was pissed to the point where he didnʻt care if Black Hat slammed his fist into his eyes.

“Well, no, but you couldʻve at least try to work harder!”

“Oh, so now youʻre using the ʻyouʻre not working hard enoughʻ excuse just because you canʻt come up with a simple comeback?!” Flug yelled, blood boiling inside him.

“Well—Yeah! Got a problem with that?!”

“YOU ARE JUST, UNBELIEVABLE! WHY ARE YOU SO IRRESPONSIBLE? AND CLINGY?!” Flug snapped

“ALL I WANTED WAS A KISS!”

“YOU WANT IT THAT BADLY?!”

“YES! BUT IT SEEMS LIKE YOUʻRE GOING TO BE A STUBBORN BRAT AND NOT GIVE IT TO M----!”

Black Hat was interrupted as Flug suddenly pull his paper bag up and lunge forward, colliding his face with the eldritchʻs.

The sudden kiss turned into a sloppy one, where Flug was holding Black Hatʻs head firmly. Black Hat was surprised at first, but then he got into it.

The eldritch pulled Flug closer to him and kissed him passionately, listening to the scientist’s soft moans. It was like screams to his ears, it was beautiful…

Flug deepened the kiss by leaning closer, almost pushing Black Hat down into the water. The kiss they shared was short, but tender.

When the two pulled away, a thick awkward silence spread around them, neither of them know what to say. Black Hatʻs face was colored in a deep shade of green, a color Flug rarely sees him in while Flugʻs paper bag failed to hide his dark blush. The next thing he knew, Black Hat had evaporated into thin air, leaving the scientist alone to regret his decisions.

XXX

Flug screamed into his pillow again, mentally beating himself up for being an idiot and for being an irrational piece of shit. Why did he kiss Black Hat? It was so wrong! And it didnʻt feel right at all! It was disgusting! He regretted every second of it now, he _kissed_ his boss! His boss, who is a dangerous criminal that had beat up and killed over thousands of people, _kissed_ him back! WHY??!!

THE TWO OF THEM SHARED A MOMENT! It was steamy! It was weird! And Flug wanted to kill himself!

Flug pressed his hands onto his face as he rolls off his bed, wanting to suffocate himself. “WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!” Flug cried out as he rolled on his stomach and slammed his face on the floor in frustration. Gosh, he hated himself so much! Why is a smart, strong and capable to survive in an apocalypse scientist, like him, do something so _freaking_ stupid and suicidal?! He had definitely dig his grave and now, heʻs about to get thrown into it and get bury alive.

Flug sighed after a moment of taking his outrage on the floor and sat up, rubbing his aching forehead, he wouldnʻt be surprised if it was bruised. The scientist crawled back onto his bed and lay his head on the pillow, breathing heavily.

What does Black Hat think about him now? Is he disgusted? Did he enjoy the kiss they shared? Will their abusive relationship ever turn back to normal? Or will it forever be a game of “Black Hat trying to ~~forcibly~~ get Flugʻs attention and love by being an out of character pervert that the writer made because theyʻre a disgusting horny piece of shit”? Flug hoped they would return to Black Hat pimp slapping him and forcing him into deadlines that are bad for the scientistʻs health and sanity…

Flug sighed again and looked at his phone, maybe a little break from the world would help him… Maybe all he needed was Planehub—I mean some videos about other smart scientists talking about planes and look at the engines of it-----.

Flug turned on his phone and the first thing he noticed was a notification from Malab. The scientist unlocked his phone and looked at the message

**Malab: hi, senpai :3 Whatʻs shakin?**

The message was sent an hour ago.

**You: I want to kill myself.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iʻm actually contemplating about turning this supposed-to-be serious multi-chap fic into a joke one--  
> ALSO PLANEHUB IS MY IDEA, D O N O T S T E A L!!!1111!!!!11!  
> Feedbacks are always appreciated, just donʻt be rude, please!


	16. He didnʻt ask permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug exited the mansion without asking. Mistake maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOI DO I LOVE MAKING CLICKBAIT-Y TITLES (IF THIS EVEN COUNTS AS A CLICKBAIT)

**Malab: Oh noes! D: What happened?**

**You: My boss and I got in another awkward situation…**

**Malab: Ooooooh~! Do tell~!**

**You: Malab, please..**

**Malab: HHHHNNN U ALWAYS DO THIS NOW-**

**BAIT ME WITH JUICY SHIT AND THEN THROW**

**IT AWAY-!!!!**

**You: Privacy, Malab. Privacy.**

**Malab: q^q no fairrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…**

**You: Lifeʻs not fair, Malab.**

**Malab: I know,,, :”) anyways, you wanna hang**

**out later? Like a lil coffee shop?**

**You: Hm, sure. Why not?**

**Malab: perfect! U know Tea Breeze Café?**

**You: I love that place! Too bad I donʻt have much time**

**to go there anymore…**

**Malab: meet u there at 4 pm sharp, or else**

**Iʻm kidnapping u :))))**

**You: Black Hat would have your ass and feed it to**

**Cerberus if you do.**

Flug cringed at the mention of Black Hatʻs name. He, again, wants to dig his grave and die.

**Malab: Canʻt argue with that lol! But anyways,**

**do meet me there :3**

**You: Mm, okay.**

Malab stopped replying afterwards, but she read the message. Flug set the phone down, no longer in the mood to look at plane porn—I mean planes. The scientist felt tired, as if he could fall asleep right now and never wake up. Wouldnʻt that be nice? To be left alone finally? But falling asleep forever meant going back to his weird, trippy and occasionally haunting dreams. Flug canʻt say he didnʻt enjoy them, being the weirdo that he is.. Sometimes they left Flug frightened as heck, but they would give him an orgasmic feeling, that was hard to explain sometimes. Flug shivered at the little bits of dreams came flooding back, it was so… abnormal.. His brain must be into fucked up shit to be able to create such… abysmal dreams.

Flug sat up from his bed and stares at nothing in particular, his mind swarmed with thoughts from both his dreams and Black Hat. Gosh, he was so strange. But hey, this is a poorly written fanfiction by an amateur writer, so that excuse was probably acceptable. Flug sighed and hugged his face, feeling slight pity for himself, gosh heʻs so useless… Rethinking of his decision to go out for a little café break with his ʻfanʻ, Flug calculated the possibilities of stepping foot out of the mansion and returning all in one piece.

Seems pretty simple, isnʻt it? It would be, if Black Hat didnʻt decide to keep Flug hostage in this god forbidden mansion. Should Flug ask permission of Black Hat to be able to take a break? No.. that seems risky, judging by the fact that Flug hadnʻt been working properly these days ((he may or may not blames Black Hat and partly Demencia for thar)) and he kissed his boss intimately like that.. Hopefully the eldritch would decide to forget about the incident and move on like nothing had happened. Or else things would take a turn for the two, probably enlightening Black Hat, but bad for Flugʻs health and sanity. He wasnʻt gonna put up with Black Hat being a clingy poodle and interrupt his work. Sure, the scientist may or may not return the feeling for his boss, but work is work, and when it comes to work, Flug would put everything aside just to concentrate and achieve his goals. And yes, even Black Hatʻs affection will Flug put aside. Like he once said, donʻt involve in love or affection, that disgusting feeling ruins everything. And Flug intended to stick with the rule. He shouldnʻt get too involved with Black Hatʻs affections and just stay professional. Itʻs all that matters.

Flug stood up and sighed, finding the lack of motivation to work.. But he had no choice. The scientist walked around his room for a bit, tinkering and looking at old stuffs that he no longer pay much attention to anymore before walking out his room. The scientist released a fake happy aura, and strode confidently to his lab, where he made sure to lock the door (not that it would help much) and turned on work mode for the 49th time this week (donʻt bother counting).

XXX

Flug exited his lab, his whole body covered with ashes and he was visibly tired. It took a while and a face full of explosions, but he managed to somewhat make progress in his project, which supposed to send the hero to hell or something like that without the need of Black Hat unsheathing his claws and scraping a nearby wall or chalkboard. Needless to say, it wasnʻt as successful as Flug had hoped and anticipated, probably because of his ego when it comes to science, but he had got a bit more understanding on how to open portals to hell.

Flug checked his phone watch, which read 2:00 PM. Hm… He has a lot of spare time  to get ready and maybe a bit of rest to regain his strength. And hey, a cup of coffee too might give him energy and not a cardiac arrest this time. _This time_.

Flug was close to the bedroom when Demencia attacked him out of nowhere, making Flug edging closer to a heart attack.

“Heyyyyy, loser-brooooooooo!!” Demencia gave Flug a toothy grin, as if she was not unconscious an hour ago and woke up to screaming and disturbing Flugʻs work.

“Good evening, Demencia” Flug rolled his eyes, not wanting to be dealing with Demenciaʻs shenanigans right now. “Hey, donʻt give me that attitude, nerd! Or else Iʻll tell Senior Black Hat to suffocate you… WITH KISSES!” Demencia cackled like a madman.

“Oh no, what will I possibly do?” Flug said with a monotone, unenthusiastic voice, which earned him a kick to the shin from his sister.

“URK!!” Flug gasped and wrapped his hands around the probably bruised part now. “WHAT THE HELL, DEMENCIA?!” The scientist gasped

“FEAR MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!” Demencia cackled once again and slithered away quickly. Flug groaned as he was left behind by the drugged lizard hybrid. Yes, drugged. Flug had to give Demencia some sedatives and pain killers in order to calm her down when she woke up in the lab, but of course, instead of the drugs stabilizing the lizard, it only made her worse, and by worse, Flug meant made her extremely hyper and mean.

Flug stood there for a good 1 minute before limping back to his room, the aching in his injured shin not helping.

He heard more screams and sounds of soft but big paws thudding harshly on the ground while the hyperactive scream never stopped..

 _Demencia, why are you harassing my son?_ , Flug thought and sighed mentally.

When the scientist entered the bedroom, all he did was undress, use deodorant and put on fresh clothes. It wasnʻt the best way to get ready to meet someone who sees you as an icon, but Flug could not care. It wasnʻt as if this was a meeting or something important where he meets a far more superior villain ((but not as superior as Black hat)).

But whatever. The scientist checked his phone, he still has time to go to the café and maybe order first as well as maybe force himself into drinking 30 shots of coffee. Yeah that sounds promising and definitely wonʻt end up with him being in the hospital.

Flug walked out of his room and instinctively walk the direction towards Black Hatʻs office before forcing himself to stop.

No, he canʻt face Black Hat.. He didn’t want to as well as he felt like Black Hat would follow him or force him to ʻconsentʻ in allowing Black Hat to accompany him.. Hell no.

Flug was doing something he didn’t expect himself to do. Hell, he never dream about doing as much as breaking Black Hatʻs rules ((except for those times he skipped meals and stayed up way past his bed time))

Flug exited the mansionʻs door and made it to the gate, staring hesitantly at the bars. Should he do this? Itʻs risky as hell.. But then again, he wouldnʻt mind an eternity of being tortured in Hell… and hey, if heʻs lucky, maybe Lucifer would fall in love with him and marry him, ridding him of being tortured. Yeah, that could work.

Flug walked out of the gate with his head held high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOO BOI IʻM SO SORRY FOR BEING ABSENT THIS MONTH! Truth to be told, Iʻve been losing and gaining motivation all the time , and it kind of took a while to finish this specific short and useless chapter ((IʻM BAD AT MAKING EXCUSES OK??)). I actually stopped taking this fic seriously and kind of turned it into a joke fic bc i never feel confident in my writing qwq ((because i am aware how rushed i am with writing and how i didnʻt even set up the plot properly, but i do see potential in it-- itʻs just that iʻm struggling to get out of my comfort zone, but iʻm making progress!! just not with this fic))  
> Iʻm actually thinking of dropping this fic and create new better ones-- idk, tell me if i should and if i shouldnʻt--  
> On the bright side, Iʻm considering of making a new fic, where everyoneʻs in jail i guess?? Itʻs still a WIP and iʻm not planning on picking it up yet, but i do have a grasp on how the casts would be like in THAT kind of environment, lol. Sadly, the coffee shop AU is not coming out anytime soon, I will write it, donʻt worry! But I do have other things on my priority list, which is a paperhat fic where itʻs in an ALREADY existing AU by an AMAZING PAPERHAT SHIPPER/ARTIST ON MOTHERF---ING TUMBLR YO!! I hope to finish it soon qwq, itʻs only chapter 1 but itʻs super short-- I plan on writing how many words i feel fit to the chapters as i want, which will be short, but i will try to make it better than this piece of joke for a fic--- pff  
> anyways, leave your feedbacks! Just donʻt be rude!

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a self indulgent fic, so thereʻs no such thing as "logic" or boundaries to this fic :-) (although i do try to make it as similar to the show as much as possible)


End file.
